My Little Pony: Seasons of Darkness
by SaiyanUltima
Summary: Derrick lost it all before ending up in Equestria; now he deals with ponies that want nothing to do with him until Nightmare Moon appears and takes him to her Kingdom of Darkness. Love will blossom and Celestia will realize she shunned the savior of her home when an ancient evil returns with its only weakness being him and his strange bond with the Mare in the Moon. (HIE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everypony, I know I said only seven but this inspiration came to me with a deep desire to have it done by tonight. I know I went against my own word but I swear this is the last one, so please don't judge before reading it.**

**Take note though that this is totally different story with it involving Nightmare Moon and a few other ponies that are enemies to Celestia and Luna.**

**However that is only the beginning of the plot in this.**

**I do hope it peaks your interests and you will let me know.**

**Please do.**

**Remember to leave a review, but for right now please enjoy.**

My name is Derrick Whitten, I am 23 years old and sitting in front of the fire I created after running away from everyone for the cold treatment I was receiving. My physical feature is that I am 5 feet, 10 inches tall with a slightly above average physique from football and taking kickboxing since I was a kid. My life did not consist of much until my little sister was diagnosed with stage four leukemia, also she had a tumor on her brain that was too large to cut out for it was merging with her left hemisphere.

Her name was Mithra Whitten, only because mother wanted it since she was Chinese, she died in a car wreck.

Anyway, life took a big turn for me when this information was given to me by cousin. I didn't know what to say until police showed up and escorted me to a courthouse to take legal guardianship of my sister because our father disappeared with a large paycheck to give Mithra her final dream.

To be at a My Little Pony convention.

I never heard of it but became, somewhat, of a brony with at least knowing the names and personalities of the characters. I was a freshly graduated college student with a bachelor's degree in Mechanical Engineering and a good paying job in Industrial Management.

I was always good with numbers, so making money was easy for me until Mithra came into my life all over again. We still talked but the caner thing really brought us closer in the one year she had to live, especially with me understanding just what was so great about the cartoon. She was 21 and into a kids cartoon, but so was I when she forced me to watch the first episode after her cancer treatment.

After that first episode I was addicted like her and making it my mission to make her final year be the best one she has. We went everywhere after I pulled a large inheritance from our grandparents that stated I would get my portion when I could legally show a degree in something.

We didn't know they left us millions to share, but we didn't complain when this was our opportunity to spend our time together as siblings.

She didn't go to college so I had to provide with her, which I did happily with everything she could dream of. I bought her My Little Pony stuff that range from notepads to figurines, which I hope are still in their boxes since that is how she would want them; can't say I know since I am in Equestria with no one to look to for help because they avoid me like I am some sort of disease.

My days changed rapidly when Mithra passed away with that same loving smile on her face, her Twilight Sparkle T-shirt still on her when the monitor flat lined in front of me. Nothing felt so terrible when seeing your sister die slowly, except for the touch of her hand in mine with a tight grip that told me all I needed to know.

Through her touch I knew she was scared, but she still kept that smile on her as the tears fell from both of us.

I cried so hard that night for she begged me to get in the bed and rock her to sleep until the time came for death to take her away. It was so hard to just wrap my arms around her and hold hands until the time came for her to be in a better place, to be at heavens gates and walk through with god at her side.

Mithra died in my arms with her gently laid in my neck as a means for a pillow and a blanket over us while season three ended with Celestia singing.

Hearing that song made my heart break for it was so much like my sister, she had come a long way through her cancer to just smile and be happy with only so many days to live.

It was so much like me, watching her grow into a fine woman that did not deserve to die, but it was time for her to take a new road without me to guide her.

I don't know how long I cried, but what I did know is that the locket she gave me glowed brightly after I left her grave to go have a couple of drinks to drown the sorrow. My time on earth changed with the trinket taking me to Equestria with my assumptions of friendship going down the drain very quickly.

I did not make friends in Equestria, not even with the mane six for they were judgmental like the others and pretending to have interest in me. I was a thorn in their side because I am so normal, I am a person that cannot use magic, or fly, or have abnormal strength that allowed me to kick trees.

I was boring to them, so there was no need to have me around for help or just to have some company.

Not even Pinkie Pie was interested in me, she was even bold enough to say I needed to leave her shop because I am not fun.

I felt hurt for that but kept on trucking with a new job as an accountant in Town Hall. Of course nothing great happened with running numbers all day, but at least it put food on the table and a roof over my head before the princesses stopped by to get a good look at me.

I expected to have some form of friendship with them, but even that was crushed with Celestia and Luna having the same view about me. The day they say saw me was the last one for months while the mane six went to the castle all the time.

Eventually I made enough money and took a little vacation in the castle for some possible research on humans. Hours of looking ended in failure during that first night, nothing came up and I was alone to feel that loneliness while everyone was at some Gala.

It was rude to think but I needed answers as to why I was brought here, I had to know and I knew the only one that could help me was Princess Celestia. So I went to her during that Grand Galloping Gala and asked for her aid in research when she could step away from all the greetings.

Unfortunately that ended with even more heartache when she insulted me, saying I am unwelcome and an embarrassment to the Gala. That hurt a great deal with said mare glaring at me until the four months of being in Equestria final broke loose in tears, tears that were resulted from having no friends and no one to look to for help in my dilemma.

When that happened I stopped the Gala with my howls of anger over everything that happened to me. I yelled at Celestia with not a shred of respect for her now, I unloaded all my pain on her with every fact that was a painful memory in my heart.

Even the one of Mithra dying in my arms.

She definitely saw me in a new light but was too late to stop me from running away with no intention of forgiving her or her mane six. Once I got off the train and packed only necessities, along with every bit of food in my fridge, I ran away with a new dislike for Ponyville and a determination to never return.

Two days now passed by with me hiding in the Everfree Forest, trying to keep myself away from the guards that were out right now in search of me for both princesses. Even Princess Luna was cruel to me with her insults when we met, but now she was desperate in finding me and apologizing before I got too far from them.

She and Celestia were panicking in retrieving me, but only because they discovered something about me during the night of the gala.

Apparently Celestia tried to teleport me out of Canterlot but her magic would not touch me, she even tried to secretly use a powerful lightning spell that would have killed me or put me in a hospital.

Now I was most wanted for being magic immune with both princesses calling out to me, apologizing from a distance and offering me a spot in Canterlot as royalty for I am the first to be magic immune.

Most fools would have accepted, but I denied and kept on running with them and the mane six starting to catch up on my trail.

I was now cold and hungry in the dark forest with few rations left in my long journey of getting out of the country. I assumed that I had two days to rest before getting on with my long run to keep a distance. They were definitely following and it was only a matter of time before my body gave out from exhaustion or I was captured and dragged back to the castle.

"Damn cold" I huffed in the chilly night, hugging myself for warmth as the fire cracked and whickered it's flakes of ash in front of me so freely.

My eyes fixed on those bright orange flakes flying high like a feather in the wind, mocking me with how careless they floated into the night sky that was surprisingly visible through the clouds.

I ate a couple of apples and drank my fresh water while the noises around me perked my ears out of curiosity. Twigs breaks, dead leaves crunching, and bushes shaking behind me as I tossed another log into the fire and pulled my only blanket over for some warmth.

My body was dirty and shivering.

"Why am I here, what is my purpose?" I asked myself once more, trying to find some answer through deep ponder as the moon rose to its highest point of the night.

It shined majestically over me with a trail of moonlight kissing my cold skin. I took in this light and sighed in relief that it was only friend through everything that has happened in the last few months.

My wish at this moment was for it to never end because of how peaceful and happy I felt with such light on me.

However my wish was not going to happen for something else caught my hearing in a bad way, meaning it was not a sound I normally heard in the Everfree Forest.

Once my mind snapped from its daze I stood up fast and poured water on one end of a log so that I did not get burnt. It was burning brightly on the other end and now my only means of a weapon as the noise got closer with its taunting to my fears.

Clacking in the brush, wings flapping, and strange sounds that sounded like something was being opened in a supernatural way.

It was getting ever-so closer at a normal pace for a pony that was walking. I was prepared to fight for my life if that's what it took to stay away from the ponies that made life much harder on me with their antisocial behavior towards me.

This clacking was loud now, which meant the one causing it was close and watching me. Of course I deduced that when a shimmer of light formed in front of me and blue cat eyes glowed in the pitch black darkness.

Only one pony had blue eyes.

"You are not scaring me Princess Luna, now come on out!" I barked angrily and tightened the grip on the burning log with full intention of fighting back if she tried to capture me.

I waited for seconds for her to appear, but to my surprise I was greeted with a different mare that had not been seen in a long time. I figured it was Luna in magical disguise but her answer proved to be truth that was hard to believe for the first few seconds.

Whether it was fortunate or not was the mystery.

"Stay your hand human, I am not here to harm you" she replied while appearing out of the darkness with her chest piece and helmet still on.

How she was still alive made me wonder while he fear kicked in, causing me to stutter as she came into the light in full figure.

"N-N-Nightmare Moon"

"Correct Derrick" she said with a serene smile, confusing me a little since she is the Mare in the Moon and I was expecting her to act all high and mighty with some hint of evil in her tone.

Somehow though she was not sounding evil at all, not even her eyes were showing dark intentions as I kept the log tightly in my hands.

I did not know what she was doing here or how she knew my name, but I was not going to let her get a chance in hurting me.

"I don't know how you know my name but if you try anything bad I will go Babe Ruth on your furry ass!" I yelled in terror, no self-control in front of the alicorn that was circling me slowly with that same friendly smile on her.

Sure she had incisors but somehow I could see that she was being nice in her expression.

What was she up to, why was she here, and why is she fluttering her eyes like that; just what is this mare up to?

"Your threats are bold since I am a goddess, but tis nothing for me to fear with you; however I did watch you all this time to just bring harm" she calmly replied.

"What, have you been watching me!?" I questioned angrily.

Yes I have been since the first day you came to Equestria; after all it was I who brought you here but failed to completely transport you for my spell did not have enough magic, I was left with only enough to set you with those irritating harmony lovers" Nightmare Moon answered with disgust in the last part.

However her explanation was more of a riddle to me than a conclusion since she admitted that my reason of being in Equestria is because of her.

Now I was dumbfounded with said mare stopping in front of me with maybe a couple of feet between us. She was the evil that took over Luna so why was she here and how did she survive the Elements of Harmony when her powers were destroyed.

I had to know now while there was still time, I could hear the mane six calling out to me again, which meant they were still pursuing me and closing in.

"How are you alive and what do you want with me?" I asked.

She laughed at me, but in a way that was enticing to my mind for it was not sinister at all; no, it was...soft.

"The Elements did not kill me, they only separated me from Luna and destroyed the evil in my heart; as to my reason with you, lets just say I have interests in you"

"For what, finding a way to take Canterlot?" I spat sarcastically.

Nightmare Moon was insulted by those words, I could see it in her calm filled eyes that instantly changed to that white glow of hate seen when she returned after banishment. I felt afraid even more until an eerie touch of an invisible force washed over my body like a water from a shower head. It was overwhelming and damn near frightening with the alicorn giving me a slight hiss as the white glow flashed for a couple of seconds.

"I have no interest in Equestria anymore, I only see to my kingdom in Dark Equestria with my own subjects and co-rulers"

"Co-rulers?" I questioned with a cocked brow, but still shaking uncontrollably from her the force that I deduced was radiating off her body a few seconds ago.

"Yes, I have co-rulers but all are below me for I am the one that created the castle we thrive in so peacefully, I am the Queen of Dark Equestria and my castle is known as Dark Hive"

Things were now confusing and not getting any better, especially with the voices of the mane six getting closer by the minute. I could hear them clearly now and that was definitely not a good thing since my fire was probably signaling them.

It didn't matter thought since I could run away some more, so I just kept talking cautiously to the mare that was fluttering her eyes once more.

Seriously, what is up with that.

"Who is...we?" I asked.

"My subjects, the Nightmare Ponies, and my co-rulers that are princesses and princes. You see Derrick I am the ruler of the ponies born from the darkness in a ponies heart, but none of us are evil like our counterparts assume, we are in fact the same as them but have no restraint on violence and order"

I was curious now.

"So you're Luna's counterpart but are still good inside; okay that doesn't make sense since you said your evil was destroyed" I pointed out.

She just giggled at me for that and touched my chest gently with her hoof, sliding it down to the spots of my shirt that were torn. I was uncomfortable now with the Mare in the Moon touching me, trailing my filthy body until it stopped at my waist.

"My evil was fueled the armor you see on me, what you see is just a replica with no magic in it; evil can form in different way my wondering human"

_"Wondering Human?"_

"Now as for why you are here is now answered, but why I brought you here is...different?" she said with a surprise blush across her cheeks that was a cherry red.

Things were already weird enough with this mare still being alive and friendly to me, but for some reason I had gut feeling that was telling me she was about to make things a little easier.

"Different...how?" I questioned.

Nightmare Moon just stood there quietly now with deep thought going through her. She was nervous about something while batting her eyes now, her mind was being eaten with something that I just could not figure out.

Luckily she spoke again.

"I am interested in you and I want to...to take you to my castle"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, which seemed to frustrate her as the mane six edged more to my way.

Unfortunately I did not get an immediate answer, all I got was a groan of frustration from said mare and a surprise black hole appear in front of me thanks to her magic. It was only a few seconds that she did such a thing with her horn constantly glowing a deep blue like her mane and tail.

She approached the black hole but stopped in front of it like she was waiting for me to follow her.

"I want you to come with me to Dark Hive so that we may...be closer to one another...and you can live with ponies that will offer you the friendship those sun loving insects failed to give"

Okay I was certain I heard wrong, but after cleaning out my ears I realized what she said was true and she was waiting for me to follow her. But for her to say she wants us to be closer implied that was two steps away from something that could be terrible or great.

I was at a block in my life with two options, run or go with her and neither was sounding better than the other at the moment.

"If I go with you?" I questioned.

"Then you will be at my side at all times so we may...bond...and learn the life of being amongst Nightmare Ponies, also you will see that we are no different from our counterparts, you will even see that the mane six have counterparts that are my personal element wielders"

"Are you lying?"

"I assure you I am not lying, but ask yourself this...would you rather go back to those insufferable sun lovers or take chance with the mare that has not harmed you at all?"

Nightmare Moon had a point there, she has not given me any reason to doubt her at the moment. However she is the one that tried to take over the world with darkness, but so far she hasn't tried anything to hurt me and has been the only one around me for company.

It was so difficult to chose with all this pressure, if only i had a moment of peace to think without the mane six on my tail at the moment. My mind was screaming at me to chose soon before it was too late, before those ponies caught up and tried to take me back to Canterlot; jeez I am so indecisive with stuff like this.

Somehow though I found myself being drawn to the dark alicorn with her look of sorrow. I can't explain how but she was somehow ensnaring me with her soft words and cute look of sadness.

I have to admit that she is a beautiful mare, more beautiful than Celestia and Luna and right now she speaking in ways that sounded like she wanted to be more than friendly.

What is it about her that is attractive, was it that she is tall and slender with such elegant curves that surpassed Celestia's, was it her strange personality, what was it about her.

Fuck it, I could figure it out later. Right now I just came to a decision.

"I'll go with you" I sighed in relief, only because the pressure in my mind was lifted.

Now Nightmare Moon was smiling once more, but with a strange feeling of aura that touched me in a good way. You could even say that it was a happy feeling with her wing around my back now.

"Excellent, let us be off my lovely human" she crooned softly, then led me into the black hole.

I took those few steps in thought, knowing this was going to be a whole new journey for me with Nightmare Moon being at my side. I did not grab my belongings, but I did turn my head and looked over my shoulder to see that the mane six appeared through the bushes and yell at me in shock of who was holding me close with her gentle wing.

You could even say that it was warm and tender, much like a blanket that was warming me up as the six ponies screamed.

"DERRICK!" was all I heard before the black hole closed, leaving me in a tunnel of darkness that had a small light at the end.

With no other place to go, I walked forward without a hint of regret in my heart.

_"Goodbye Equestria, hello Dark Equestria" _I thought.

**CHAPTER END**


	2. Welcome to Nightmare Town

**Hello everypony, I give you another chapter of The Realm of Darkness.**

**Not really much to say except that I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**Leave a review when you are done and stay pony.**

Now my life had taken its turn from the ponies back in Equestria. I betrayed the ponies that shunned me for being a person that has no special talent or any usage in magic. Well that was my thought before Celestia announced, when I was in the forest, that she tried to use magic on me but it did not work. Basically they were hunting me down to see why I was unaffected by magic, but now I was with Nightmare Moon as the long walk through the dark tunnel ended with the light at the end.

She was holding onto me a little too tight with her large wing that was shaped different from Celestia's, I would say it slightly longer and there were more feathers that lined up perfectly to prevent any gaps, plus the tips were pointed.

It did not matter though since the softness of it made me want to fall asleep while entering a whole new world that was beyond my imagination. I covered my eyes from the light as we left the tunnel, but found myself in a whole new kingdom when they adjusted to the light that was not even the same as Celestia's sun.

In fact there was no sun at all, there was only a blue moon in the night sky that was purple and shrouded with aurora like in the south pole. However it was a darker shade of rainbow that gave me an eerie feeling while stepping on dead leaves that were completely black.

I was in awe that the moon was such a color and ready to questions as to how it became that shade.

Unfortunately I did not get to ask since the feeling of breaking leaves changed over to small rocks and a gust of wind blew at us while walking uphill to what seemed to be a cliff at the end.

Of course I grew curious, eyes narrowed and my brow cocked with the Mare in the Moon leading me through the darkness.

"Where are we going?" I asked nervously, feeling that I was in for a big surprise with Nightmare Moon laughing in a low tone.

"Patience Derrick, you will see your new home soon enough" she replied, but saying soon was an understatement since we were only a few feet away from reaching the top of the hill.

However I did not need to know what was at the top for I heard something that was pretty familiar to me since I lived in Ponyville.

I heard voices ahead of me, and they were many with the background of hooves as we made to the top. Once we did I was shocked to see where we were with the creatures all staring back at us with that same curious look I had moments ago.

The distance we walked was of a hill, not a cliff at all, and I was now silent with my jaw agape while said mare just watched in amusement of me staring at the townsfolk.

Yes they are townsfolk for it was a town she led me to. Now I was in the presence of ponies that were awesome looking and probably more badass than the ones back in Ponyville since their features were very different.

Eyes were a darker color, their mane and tail color were also darker, not to mention the cutie marks were more sinister with a creepy feeling when I looked at them. One f the mares that walked by without a care had a cutie mark of a red rose wrapping around a dagger that was covered in blood.

What really got me going was the ponies were all darker colored; pegasi had large bat wings or sharp feathered wings like Nightmare Moon, the Unicorns had curved horns that were pointed at the end, the Earth Ponies were taller than normal with abnormal muscle that was barely seeable.

Oh I also saw that they had cat eyes like her.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is the counterpart of Ponyville; Derrick, welcome to the town of Nightmare Town, home to the Nightmare Ponies that are the counterparts of Ponyville" Nightmare Moon answered proudly.

I was honestly shocked to see such a town before me with all the Nightmare Ponies giving a quiet survey of what I am, seeing that I was a man that walks on two legs and has hands instead of a horn to grasp things.

My mind was on the brink of shutting down from the overdrive of mental process going through me at the moment, but it only got more mind blowing when I noticed in the crowd that there were some specific ponies that were curious enough to have their heads cocked while ruffling their bug-like wings.

I remembered exactly what they were from the information my sister showed me awhile back about them. It would appear that they have horns as well and sometimes mistaken for a misshapen alicorn, but in truth are known as something called a Pegacorn.

That's when the fear in my heart came to an eroding tremble in my body with the Mare in the Moon still holding me with her wing. I was in the presence of Nightmare Ponies and Changelings and unable to give some sort of greeting to the cat eyed creatures.

Luckily I did not have to since they all approached with questions for their dark ruler and she gave one complete answer that spoke of my presence in this strange Equestria made out of darkness.

"My loyal subjects, you do not need to fear this human before you for he is the one I spoke of in my last meeting in town hall" Nightmare Moon announced, which caught my attention since this is the first time we actually met and that was only a few minutes ago.

_"So it is true, she was watching me" _I said in thought while trying to keep myself in check, but that was easier said than done since some of the fillies and colts were touching me to truly understand what I felt like.

It was a assuming fear that coursed through my veins while being sniffed and licked by the little ones. Obviously they were getting a taste of me and found themselves gagging on just that; thank go they were but why were they tasting me?

That's just weird.

Anyway...

"Today we rejoice for I have brought back what I desperately tried to bring here, but failed to do so for I had not enough magic. However the wait is no more and I ask that you all give him a chance for he has suffered like others, he has lost his dear sister and his parents abandoned them for money"

Oh yeah, she has not just been watching me, she's been spying on my every move.

"Citizens of Nightmare Town I bring you my dear human, Derrick Whitten, human of earth but dweller of the dark" she finished with a proud voice, then made it so I was focus point by nudging me with her wing.

Now I was standing in front of every dark pony and changeling, silent as the cold wind around me while my mind tried to muster some form of words. However there was only silence between me and the citizens that were staring at me with those cat eyes of theirs, dwelling into my soul like I was an open book needing to be read for their amusement.

Fortunately I did have some form of words, but it was also unfortunate for the words that came to mind were about my life in the hospital with Mithra. It may have been a few months but that pain still plagued my heart with so much pain in it, so much that I wanted to fall over and cry until I died of dehydration.

But I didn't, all I did was hold onto the locket and hang my head in sorrow while speaking.

"It's good to see you all for this is the first time anyone has showed such attention to me, but I cannot really speak at this moment for my sister's death still haunts me. Forgive me everypony but I need to collect my thoughts and get myself back in control of my emotions" I announced in a low tone.

The Nightmare Ponies and Changelings did not answer in words but with nods that meant they understood. I was quite surprised to see them act so civil when darkness is usually a bad thing, but maybe the darkness I am thinking of is not the kind here in this...Dark Equestria.

With that in thought I gave a weak smile while feeling Nightmare Moon's wing wrap around me again and a shocking nuzzle to my neck. But that was only the beginning of my surprises for the nuzzling changed to a quick lick on my cheek. I lost my breath at that touch and blushed a deep red while she turned back to her subjects that were staring with the same shock.

Why did she nuzzle me, why did she lick me, and why did she call me her dear human?

"Forgive him my subjects, pain is something he knows all too well and it forces his sociality to stop. Please return to your nightly activities while I take him to the Nightmare Six and to his new home"

"Home?" I questioned as she pulled me into her walk.

She gazed at me once more and smiled calmly, showing me the glow in her incisors while the ponies dispersed quietly.

"But of course Derrick, I did say you would be at my side at all times; did you not think I would make you homeless?" she teasingly questioned, forcing that same blush on me to return even hotter than before and my ears to do the same.

I felt so stupid now for questioning her methods of bringing me here, but at least the walk through the black colored town ended with the next stunning sight in front of me. Before me was a large tree that completely black, almost like it was charred in a fire but it was very much alive with a full bushing of black and red leaves that were shaped into crescent moons.

It didn't me long to figure out whose house this was while Nightmare Moon knocked on the metallic door. To be honest I was a little excited to meet who the mare was in this tree home, so excited that the sorrow I had was gone again and replaced with a jittery feeling.

"Who is it?" a voice called out, rash but beautiful at the same time.

"Tis I Princess Shimmer, and I bring our newest child of the dark" Nightmare Moon answered.

With that said I was now in front of the door because of a quick tug by the Mare in Moon, listening to hooves clack rapidly before they stopped and multiple tumblers turned. It was about a minute before the door swung open and a dark purple pony stood before me with a sinister beauty that was mesmerizing and terrifying at the same time. She was a little shorter than Nightmare Moon, her wings were the same as hers but the horn on top was curved, her eyes were a dark pink and shed had some sort of sharp feature to her figure.

I stared for about another minute before realizing she had fangs as well, but her cutie mark was of six different fireballs that had strange symbols in the swirls.

"Is this the human, is he the one we will be teaching magic?" she asked, which caused another sense of confusion that made my brow cock.

"Yes Dark Shimmer, but may we come in?" Nightmare Moon asked.

The dark purple alicorn did not answer, only stepped aside and gestured for us to enter.

We did so but I was in awe of what was around me now, what was surrounding me with every title making my curiosity be more tempted. There was books everywhere but they were referring to dark magic and histories that I did not see in Twilight Sparkle's library, not a one of these books were even in the Canterlot Library.

I wanted to see more, but Nightmare Moon stopped me by forcing my gaze to be on the this...Dark Shimmer.

"Derrick this is the counterpart of Twilight Sparkle, my student and the Element of Destruction, Princess Dark Shimmer" she greeted for me, which lead to my immediate action of bowing to her since she is a princess.

Probably made a fool out of myself, but it was polite to show that I had some respect for her rank in society. Unfortunately I did make an idiot out of myself with the two giggling at me and lifting me up with their wings.

"Well he's respectful and I must say I am surprised that he does not fear us; tell me Derrick, why do you not run or hide right now?" Dark Shimmer pointed out.

I just shrugged my shoulders while answering.

"Well I was afraid at first when Nightmare Moon appeared, but after seeing that she was friendly I decided to follow with a gut feeling that if she is not going to hurt me then she would not allow others to hurt me" I replied.

Nightmare Moon smiled a little at those words and Dark Shimmer raised her brow in curiosity. It was a little strange talking to a Nightmare Pony that is Twilight's opposite, but for some reason I felt safer here than in Equestria with the ponies that shunned me away for being so normal.

Well I was just normal until Celestia used her magic on me, only to find out that I am unaffected by it.

"Interesting, and what was it like with our...counterparts?" she asked with disgust in her tone, which meant she had the same despise I had for them.

Maybe being here won't be so bad, maybe I can actually I have friends and live a normal life in this dark world?

"To be honest it sucked, I was shunned away by everyone for being so normal. Princess Luna kept insulting me every time I tried to speak with her and Princess Celestia humiliated me at the Grand Galloping Gala when I was staying at Canterlot on a one week vacation to see if I could find some answers of my presence in Equestria"

"They shunned you for being normal?" she questioned, but in doing so only brought more pain to the facts about why they changed their minds about me.

I wasn't sure if Nightmare Moon knew, but there was only one way to find out in telling them as to why I ran away.

Yes but during that night Princess Celestia tried to use magic on me that would send me back to Ponyville. However it did not work so she tried another spell behind my back, one that could have killed me but it did not work either" I continued with the return of my sorrow.

Geez I am an emotional wreck.

"Wait, you are impervious to magic?" they asked, receiving a nod from me.

"Apparently I am and that's what got them to chase me, so they could figure out why I am that way, but I ran away for the last couple of days with Celestia and Luna yelling out apologies and offering me a place in the castle as a prince for it is the first time they have seen such an ability"

"But you kept running, why?" Nightmare Moon asked.

That was not a hard thing to answer, but it was hard to control my emotions over the matter.

"Why would I stay, why would I go back to those assholes that are only interested in this strange ability I have; all I wanted, ever since I came to Equestria, was to live a good life and have friends in my life, I never had friends and the ones I try to befriend ignore me and act like I am a ghost!" I said angrily, almost yelling at the two with tears in my eyes.

It was wrong to act this way to the ones being so kind to me, but the emotional control I had for the last four months was finally gone, like a thread of string break in half.

"Celestia and Luna treated me like shit and her subjects made look out to be a plague that is best avoided; now tell me princess, would you go back to those that only want to know how you are unaffected by magic!?"

Once that was said I just fell onto my ass and curled up into a ball from the loneliness that's been around me. I had my arms around my folded knees and my face buried in self-pity; talk about pathetic but what else could I do to show that I was hurting on the inside, what else was there to say about how I feel for being pushed away.

I just wanted to cry until it was all over, until I could pass out, but I couldn't for the comfort I needed came from the mare that brought me here with both of her wings around me this time.

I thought dark beings were supposed to cold and icy, but Nightmare Moon was not at all. She was warm and tender with her touch bringing the heat I needed from the last two days of being in the cold. I felt so good in her wings, such a powerful touch making my stone heart soften and my body no longer shivering for it was melting into the soft fire of her body.

She was nuzzling me again while Dark Shimmer walked away to give some space I'm certain. I would have asked but this cascading heat made me feel tired and safe, it made me feel wanted.

But the most warm part about Nightmare Moon...was her voice.

"Do not cry Derrick, you are safe and wanted here with none of those sun lovers able to find you. Calm down, my dear human, you no longer have to run and hide" she crooned into my ear, sending shivers down my spine that were never felt before in my entire life.

Just what was this mare doing, what was I to her, and what are these feelings I am beginning to have for her; just what was it about her that is making me feel this way.

I looked up to her, trying to figure out these emotions I was having while her gaze locked on mine. Those beautiful cat eyes resting upon me with a strange gaze that looked to be loving and caring, but that can't be right because I am no one and she is a princess.

It can't be...right?

I don't know but it made me happy to know she was giving more interest in me than anyone in Equestria has since my arrival.

"Nightmare Moon I-"

I wanted to thank her, I wanted to show some gratitude but could not for there was something strange happening to me, something intense and heavy in my chest with a powerful inferno inside that was making me lose the ability to speak.

I pushed Nightmare Moon away out of worry that it was dangerous, but in doing so caused Dark Shimmer to turn when she heard the mare gasp.

"Derrick what is-"

"It's...it's hot...so hot!" I yelled through my clenched teeth, holding my chest tightly to the point of crushing my own ribs.

It hurt so much, so very much with the two dark alicorns standing over me worriedly. I didn't know what to do or what to tell them about this fire in my chest at the moment. All I could do was shed more tears and cry out in pain for the whole minute that passed by before it stopped with a strange orb of light coming out of my chest.

"What the hay!?" Dark Shimmer yelled, but the time of being startled had not begun for the orb of light that came out of me exploded into a million sparkles that were not harmful at all.

However the moment they exploded changed to a figure forming as a ghost in front of us, full figure and complete worry on her face as I sat on the floor with a hand over my rapidly beating chest.

I thought she was out of my life, I thought I would never have to see her again, I thought she would have given up when her element wielders failed to retrieve me.

Why, why is she here and how did she used magic when her other spells did not affect me, why won't she give up and leave me alone.

"Derrick, oh thank goodness you are unharmed!"

"Celestia?" I questioned fearfully, hoping that this was a trick or some prank.

However it was not and now the ghost figure of her was standing before with a wide smile on her while Nightmare Moon and Dark Shimmer scowled with the utmost of hate in them.

"Yes Derrick, it is me" she replied.

"How, I thought your-"

"This is a different magic, one where I can connect to a beings mind and channel their own magic to make me visible even though we are distant; now tell me, are you hurt or ill because Twilight told me Nightmare Moon has taken you"

"I'm fine, but it's not like you cared anyway" I retorted somberly, reminding her of the humiliation she put upon me when I was in the castle.

"Why are you here!?" Nightmare Moon hissed, making herself present to the Princess of Day that was now gasping.

Since she gasped then that meant she did not believe Twilight at all.

"So it is true, Nightmare Moon has you" Celestia said aloud, mostly talking to herself.

She turned back to me and gave a more serious stare, showing that there was some worry about me.

"Derrick where are you right now, please tell me so Luna and I can come get you" the alicorn beckoned, almost pleading for some strange reason while I stood up and regained some composure from all the drama that's impacted me these last few hours.

I just stood there with a glare of my own to the sun alicorn, implying that I am angry at her and wanting nothing to do with her now. She could see that and responded with her own sorrow forming while looking down at the floor.

"Forget about me Celestia because I am stay in Dark Equestria with Nightmare Moon"

"Dark Equestria?" she questioned.

"Yeah but I am not telling you anymore because I don't want you finding me. All you want is to figure out why spells don't work on me, you never cared about me, you never showed the same friendship you gave your subjects" I spat in the midst of my hate, letting her get what she deserved for being such an asshole.

However I was not done there, I finished it off with the old fashioned insult humans use quite often.

I held my right fist up to her and unfolded my middle finger.

"Go fuck yourself, you bitch, because I am not going back"

Celestia let out another gasp of shock to me, insulted and humiliated by my words with the two dark alicorns snickering. Now I expected her to leave or yell at me for speaking with such disrespect, I expected it but did not care at all because she is a bitch and I despise her.

Surprisingly though there was a set of words from the princess that rang in my ears, many words that were hard to believe and hard to process for it was completely opposite of the way she been acting towards me.

Maybe it was a trick, I don't know.

"I understand your anger towards us Derrick, I understand you wish to stay away, but Luna and I did not act so cruel because we wanted to. No, in fact it was fear of what we were going through after meeting you for the first time"

"Oh yeah, and what was that!?" I spat, but the saliva that escaped my mouth only fazed through her.

"Derrick we were cruel to you for it is wrong for an alicorn to have feelings for somepony that is not of our kind. Derrick, Luna and I have feelings for you but we were afraid to express them because of what our subjects would think, but we see now that our actions have caused this and it has made us realize just how stupid we were to push you away"

"You didn't push me away, you practically treated me like shit" I clarified the Solar Princess, receiving a nod of agreement from her.

"Yes and I apologize for it, but Derrick I beg you to please tell me your location so we can retrieve you and do what is right"

"What exactly is that?" I questioned with my arms crossed now.

Celestia smiled in return, which is beautiful but she is on my bad side right now.

"To be together as more than friends, to be mates for we have set our hearts on you. Derrick you cannot hide from Luna and I forever, we will find you and make you ours, it is instinct for an alicorn to claim who they deem worthy as their mate even if it means hunting them down"

Okay now I was a little afraid and stunned, but at the same time I was furious at the mare for those last few words. I was clenching my fists even harder now and narrowing my glare on her as the tension between us rose because I chose for it to.

"Are you threatening me?" I growled.

"I am merely stating what Luna and I will do to have you, tis not a threat but facts about our nature"

There was now an eerie silence between us, one that was not at all good to have with both dark alicorns waiting for her or I to say something to end this bullshit charade.

Luckily it was her though and it was the last thing she was going to say before making herself take leave.

"I can see you will not tell me, so I will leave you be until you calm down; until then my human" she said calmly, then in a flash of magic she was gone again.

Most people in my shoes would have cared and been afraid of the alicorn that said what she said, they would have taken it harder and probably have a sense of fear from it. But I didn't because through my fear was a deep anger towards them that surpassed it.

Now all I could do was turn to the two dark alicorns with the best smile on me and curiosity returning to me.

Nightmare Moon and Dark Shimmer just stared nervously at me, but that changed the next second.

I just hope they would not see past my fake smile.

"So...let's get this night started"

**CHAPTER END**


	3. Red Death: The Element of Insanity

**Hello everypony, I give you another chapter of The Realm of Darkness.**

**Not really much to say except that I hope you all enjoy reading it.**

**Leave a review when you are done and stay pony.**

I would say that I was scared out of my wits while walking through the town with Nightmare, but somehow there was a sense of safety inside me with her and Dark Shimmer at my sides during our stroll through the quiet town that was keeping its gaze upon me so curiously.

Everywhere I looked, there were nightmare ponies and changelings staring at me like I was some sort of strange; oh wait...I am.

It doesn't matter though, what mattered was getting to our destination and meeting the rest of Dark Shimmer's group for it was planned out by Nightmare Moon before she took me to the castle to meet other rulers of this dark world.

I wanted to know who else rules with her, but she would not say a thing and ordered her student to remain quiet about the others. So for right now I was walking past what looked like an apple stand that is completely grey with black apples in baskets. One of them was bitten and I could see that the inside was purple and the seeds were the color of blood.

My stomach churned from just the sight of it as we stopped at what looked to be a bakery, maybe but it was an oddly shaped gingerbread house with cracks all over. There was a strange goop oozing out of it as I surveyed it with the two alicorns that were pulling me inside to meet the next nightmare pony that is an Element of Darkness and basically the one with little sanity in her.

They told me she is the Element of Insanity, which is pretty dangerous for she had random moments of getting angry and attacking others that said the wrong thing.

Of course I was scared of that, but I wasn't too scared since Nightmare Moon is at my side.

"Hello, Red Death" Dark Shimmer called out, her voice echoing in the empty room that had not one customer in it but a strange voice that was singing in what looked like a kitchen on the other side of the counter.

"One minute, keep your wings on!" a mare yelled angrily, then threw a frying pan that we barely dodged in time.

I was stunned at such reaction happening, this was literally opposite of what the other ponies would do back in Ponyville. I was definitely in a world completely different from the jerks that that shunned me.

"What the hell was that!?" I yelled, eyes wide and fists clenched in ready to fight what was in the kitchen.

"Red Death, the Element of Insanity" Dark Shimmer replied, but that was all she could say before a red blur moved at incredible speed and tackled me very hard.

My breath was gone and now I was on the floor with a red earth pony glaring at me as she pushed something into my neck without cutting me. I realized it was a curved knife and she was about to kill with eyes of pure hate while Nightmare Moon and Dark Shimmer stood in shock.

"Who are you!? Talk or I will kill and mix your flesh into sweets!" the earth pony yelled, causing more fear to course through me than ever before as the Mare in the Moon snapped out of her stun and did something to save my ass.

I was in tears, praying for her to stop until the dark alicorn bucked her off and stood over me like a protective mother would. She was angry now and showing it by opening her wings and flaring the magic off her horn, distorting lightning while the red pony recovered.

"Stay where you are Red Death or I will destroy you. Derrick is my personal guest but I assure you that he is no threat" she explained threateningly, which somehow snapped the red mare from whatever outburst she was in with that damn knife in her grasp.

Not sure how she could hold a knife with her hoof, but I was not going to ask since she almost killed me with it. However the moment she changed from anger to sorrow made me realize my life is possibly in jeopardy around this pony, so I could only do what was right in my head.

Run as fast as I could.

"Derrick!" Nightmare Moon yelled, knowing I just sprinted out of the bakery with my feet going into a full run to get away as fast as possible.

I didn't look back or think of slowing down as the door bell rang from them following, but instead of just her and Dark Shimmer it was also the pony that put a knife at my neck and threatened to make me into a sweet.

"Wait, I'm sorry; please don't run, I won't eat you!" she yelled, which only made my heart race more and the adrenaline come in as I ran around the corner to wherever the alley led to.

I leapt over barrels and knocked over boxes to block the mare, but Nightmare Moon and Dark Shimmer were flying above me and doing a damn good job since I could not shake them.

"Derrick stop, it's okay!" Nightmare Moon yelled, but I did not listen, I only worried about myself.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled back, then slid under a cart and jerked the tarp that was over it to hide myself from them.

They arrived a few seconds later but were distraught for I somehow got out of sight and made myself blend in with the shadows. I covered my mouth to dull the sound of my breathing and watched as they stopped at the cart and Nightmare Moon spoke.

She was angry, but also upset.

"Red Death, you bucking idiot, I worked so hard to get him here and now you scared him off"

"I-I'm sorry, I was-"

"Save it, just help me find him before some mare steals him away from me. I worked too hard just to be friends with the man" the alicorn stated, then ran past with me with a serious rush of confusion going through me while the other two walked away.

I sighed in relief once they disappeared, but found my thoughts focusing on what the Mare in the Moon said. What did she mean by that, what is her intentions of bringing me here, and why is she so...affectionate?

"Okay, now to-WHOA"

I assumed they were gone, but oh how wrong I was when something grabbed my leg and dragged me out from under the cart. It was the red mare and now she was on top of me again, but making it so I was pinned by her hooves and forced to stare at those blood colored orbs of hers.

She had fangs that looked to have been polished, her mane and tail were a dark pink with black streaks, and her cutie mark was drops of blood that were in fireballs.

I struggled and kicked for freedom, but the red mare was much stronger than me.

"Calm down, look I'm sorry for nearly killing you; just calm down and let me make you some-"

"Get off of me! Get the fuck off me now!" I screamed desperately, drawing back the attention of Nightmare Moon and Dark Shimmer without a doubt.

I leaned my head and saw them return from around the corner, worried and frantic as the mare licked her fangs and giggled very evilly. She eyed me not as an enemy now, but as prey under her hooves at the moment, enticing her with my struggling for all predators liked to watch their prey squirm.

"I did say I wouldn't eat you, but you look tasty; maybe just a bite!" she laughed menacingly, then commenced with sinking her teeth into the side of my neck while she still had the chance.

Fortunately I was not her meal for Nightmare Moon shot her with some sort of magic that knocked her away, giving me the chance to find some sort of way to get out of this situation.

I couldn't though, not when Nightmare Moon was on her stomach now and crawling to me like a puppy wanting attention. I scooted back in haste until my back touched a wall, forcing me to conclude that I was trapped with the dark alicorn only a few feet from me while Dark Shimmer was scolding Red Death.

"Get away from me, you said I was safe here but she tried to kill me; don't come any closer!" I yelled in fright, trying to find some sense of courage against the Mare in Moon.

I wanted to get away, but there was no way to escape with all three mares surrounding me, and the fact that my back was against a wall. Nightmare Moon was always seen as a monster in the eyes of Ponyville, but right now I was seeing something that was totally unexpected from the mare.

Her eyes, those beautiful cat eyes of blue, were expressing sadness that only few experience. They were filled with a need for me to stop and reconcile my words, to stop and stay with her, to be at her side...forever.

"Derrick, you are safe with me because I will protect you. Please don't tell me to stay away from you...don't tell me to not be near you...because it hurts" she whispered, begging not with her words but with her eyes that shifted to a trembling from the tears that were forming fast.

Why is she about to cry, why is she so upset for what I said, what is it about me that makes her act so...kind?

Something told me that I was about to make a big mistake with this alicorn, a mistake that would haunt me or kill me if I continued to push her away and try some way to be free of this moment.

My mind was screaming for me to run, but my chest was hurting as I thought that. However my heart said something opposite while the next sign of said mare having feelings became a quiver in her lip, which is awfully strange to see since she is the one that tried to destroy Celestia.

My heart was aching and telling me to stay, to remain at her side, to be at her side all the time.

I didn't know what to think, but what my heart was telling was what I followed for it felt right. With no words to exchange, I just reached out and rubbed the mare's muzzle as a means to show I was not going to run again.

Nightmare Moon knew what it meant and responded with a surprise leap into my chest, forcing herself between my legs before putting a gentle nuzzle to my neck. Of course I blushed, but it was not for when she nuzzled me; in fact it was that she stopped nuzzling me and snuggled in my neck while her wings slid under my arms and guided them to her back.

This was all so strange to me, to blush and have a hard lump in my throat while she whimpered in my neck. I looked up to Dark Shimmer and saw that she was smiling while Red Death was standing at a distance with her own emotional turnabout that was throwing me for a loop.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and pointed at her, knowing that my life was in danger when around the mare that was crying now.

"Keep that bitch away me, there is no way I will be social with a knife carrying freak that drew my own blood" I demanded angrily, insulting her but being cruelly firm on what I wanted.

I wanted to stay alive.

"Bu-bu-bu-"

"Stay away from me!" I yelled one last time to her, hoping that she would give up and keep her distance.

With that being said, I stood back up and brushed off all the dirt on me and glared at the earth pony with no regret as to what I said. In fact I was very obliged to my own decision of never talking to the mare ever again, but why would I talk to her when I just had my life in her hooves a few minutes ago.

Now was the time to take my leave to wherever else I needed to go, wherever Nightmare Moon was wanting me to go, but to my dismay I was stopped by the sound of something that came out of Element of Fire, something I did not expect since she is a psychopath.

She was crying.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" she yelled hysterically, shocking me only while the other two were pitying her.

Nightmare Moon was rubbing her back while Dark Shimmer was hugging her. I couldn't believe what I was seeing at the moment, I could not believe that they were making me look like the bad guy when I have small cut on my neck because of that damn mare.

"Tis alright Red Death; Derrick does not know that you are in heat" Nightmare Moon calmly stated, which confused me more since a mare in heat is sexual desire, not putting a damn knife to someone's throat.

"What does her being in heat have to do anything she did!?" I yelled, drawing in their attention while keeping a good distance with both of my fists clenched.

"A Nightmare Pony that goes into heat is more dangerous than their counterpart. They become emotionally unstable with vast amounts of rage, sexual desire, sadness, and most of all...spite" Nightmare Moon explained, which wasn't much to go off.

"Sounds like any woman on her period" I stated as she approached, forcing my sense of fear to become more pressuring for she wrapped her wing around my arm and nuzzled me.

I knew where this was going, she was wanting to soften me up and talk to the earth mare like we were friends when in truth we are basically enemies.

I walked towards Red Death, carefully and ready, with Nightmare Moon pulling me so I didn't stop or try to run again. She was being cautious by wrapping her wing around my entire arm so tightly that I could not slip away, but I did not want to because she pulled a trick that any cute female does to a male.

She gave me the puppy look, eyes big and verged with tears while her lip quivered.

"Please give her a chance, she only acted on her heat. Red Death is actually a kind pony if you give her the chance to be your friend"

Friend, I forgot about such a word and the meaning of it since I came to Equestria and tried to be that word. I tried to be a friend and in the end it backfired on me with every pony I talked to in Ponyville being cruel to me, so cruel that there were times that I wanted to cry and go ballistic.

Twilight Sparkle is the meaning of friendship because she brought her friends together, she brought the meaning of friendship back. But I was wrong in trying to be her friend and it bit me in the ass, which ironically got me here with the Mare in the Moon.

Thinking about this, I turned from the Mare in the Moon and hung my head low.

"I don't have any friends Nightmare Moon, remember?" I reminded questioningly, which turned to an atmosphere of sadness for us while Red Death cocked a brow at me.

Obviously she did not know what has happened, but technically we did not tell her yet.

"No friends, what do you mean you have no friends!?" she yelled, acting all surprised as their queen lowered her wing to my hand and held it gently while nuzzling me.

She was now comforting me from the heartache, trying to steer me from the sorrow that has haunted me since the first time the Mane Six shunned me away. I still hold that memory of them insulting me so harshly, I hold it close as a reminder to not assume that the friendliest of being will be friendly to you.

Thank goodness I did not have to answer. Dark Shimmer answered for me, but with the same disgust in her tone when we first met and I explained why I was here in the first place.

"He stayed in Ponyville with those sun lovers, my friend, but they drove him away for being human. Now he resides here as the queens personal guest and a new citizen to Nightmare Town, but now Celestia and Luna want him to return for they secretly have feelings for him and wish to claim him as their mate"

"Really?" Red Death asked, receiving nods from all three of us.

"Yes but they also want him back for it was discovered that he is immune to magic. Celestia and Luna wish to make him royalty for no one has such a power, but knowing those two, I suspect they will using ancient rituals to bond themselves to Derrick so he is immortal" Nightmare Moon stated, which made me worry and a little frightened since the thought of immortality was not very enticing.

Now I was back in my self-pity, sitting on the ground once more with my arms around my knees.

"Derrick?" the Dark Alicorn questioned, wing around my back and muzzle against my cheek while the heartache returned with a blazing fury.

My sister dying in my arms, dad leaving us when he got the inheritance, the Mane Six pushing me away, and the Princesses being so cruel to me. It was all flooding my mind now and making it so that I could not look at the mare for I was ashamed to cry a second time.

"Derrick, look at me" she beckoned with a soft tone, but I did not oblige out of pride to keep my tears hidden.

Pride that never made me feel better, only worse.

"No" I said and continued to loathe myself, trying to allow the tears to fall while the locket was tightly grasped in my hand.

However, I was not allowed to turn away from them, I was forced to look at the worried mare for she slipped her other wing under my chin and made me turn to her. I was crying again, crying in front of the three mares that were now worried about me.

"Derrick" Nightmare Moon whispered worriedly, which became a close in of her head against mine as the other wing wrapped around me.

"I've been so alone and now they want me for this stupid ability, I didn't ask for this" I sobbed angrily, releasing my emotions with the Mare in the Moon holding me tightly

This was pathetic of me, but what else could I do, what other thing was there to do when so much pain was in my chest right now. All I could do was let it all go and allow the sea of my pain finally flow out until there was nothing left.

"Well that's cruel of them, I mean I like cruelty, but this wrong" Red Death stated.

I was crying but that somehow snapped me from my sorrow, I don't know how but it the trick of getting me to act like myself again as she stood me up and threw the knife to a nearby wall.

Next I know is she wipes my tears away, which was not at all the Red Death I just met. Was I supposed to run or accept the strange kindness she was giving me, what was I supposed to do while allowing her hoof touch my cheeks?

"Tell ya what, I'll throw a party for ya, I'll even make my famous blood cakes" she added with a sinister smile, which made me cringe on the inside because I could see the same teeth she has like the others.

Fangs, but under that was extremely sharp teeth that could chew through me.

"You're a crazy bitch, you know that?" I pointed out questioningly, but at the same time I was laughing in amusement of her.

Why was I laughing like normal when I should be afraid, am I going crazy or are these crazy mares affecting me?

Who gives a fuck; it's whatever.

"He insulted me, I like him; come on freak, I got a round of Bloody Mary with your name on it" Red Death laughed in return, then ran around and nudged me back to the bakery.

Okay so I was now somehow friends with this mare, don't know how but I was not going to argue for she is nuttier than a squirrel turd. With nothing but a strange thirst in my throat, I walked back with Nightmare Moon's wing around my hand and another Dark Element wielder with us.

Maybe I'm going to like being here, maybe I just needed to adjust to their ways for the time being with Nightmare Moon?

But why is she so close to me, why is Nightmare Moon so affectionate, why is she like this when she is a mare of darkness?"

I had to know.

"Nightmare Moon, why are-"

"Black Apple, what are you doing here!?" Red Death yelled, interrupting me as we left the alley.

It aggravated me to be interrupted, I hate being interrupted, but strangely I was drawn by the sight of the mare that Red Death was yelling at excitedly. I turned from the alicorn that was blushing at me and saw that another Nightmare Pony was entering the bakery with a weapon her back.

She was a dark orange with a sickly yellow color mane and tail that was straight but curled at the tips. She was carrying a satchel, but had also had a scythe on her back that had black colored apples for a handle, and the blade was twice the normal length with gemstones etched into it.

The mare turned and I saw she had pure black eyes with white slits.

"Getting the cupcakes I ordered, but what is that thing?" the mare pointed out rudely.

With that going through my mind, also a sense of anger, I answered the pony.

"I'M DERRICK, MOTHERFUCKING, WHITTEN!"

**CHAPTER END**


	4. Elements and Second Queen

**Greetings everypony; did you miss reading this, oh yes you did...**

**Well guess what people; I give you another chapter of Seasons of Darkness, but be warned that there will be some twist in this one with Derrick being a little overcharged from it all.**

**Remember to leave a review, or add this to your list by favoriting and/or following the story.**

**Also take note that this is a test chapter, so if you it does not please you then let me know so I can fix what you believe is wrong with it.**

**Enjoy**

Okay so I made my greeting with the one known as Black Apple, but now I had bigger things to worry about with the mare because she did not take that so well when it was actually a joke.

Right now I was worried about dying because the mare kept her eyes on me while Red Death and Dark Shimmer were speaking to a few more ponies that gathered to see the aftermath of what happened when I ran away from the crazy baking mare. Black Apple was not staring, but she still had a creepy stare going as I sat alone with that Bloody Mary Red Death offered.

I expected some crazy shit in the concoction, but to my surprise it was delicious and I was now on my third one because the damn things are addicting. It's like a strawberry soda, but not as sweet and it has a sour bite to it that made it freaking awesome.

I always enjoyed the mixing taste of sweet and sour.

"This is good" I said to myself, then guzzled the beverage while Nightmare Moon separated from the group and approached me with a dark smile that was background with a friendly beauty to it.

I don't know what it was about her, but for some reason I found myself blushing as she stood at my side and nuzzled my cheek. She was expressing affection that mares give to their mate, but I can't be her mate because we just met in person a few hours ago.

Then again she has been acting strange with me; what with the nuzzling, holding me close, and admitting that she worked too hard just to be my friend while I was hiding from them after Red Death's attempt to kill me.

"Are you enjoy yourself so far, my dear human?" she asked.

There she goes again with that 'my dear human' thing again, there she goes with that one phrase that makes this all so weird now. Just what is it about her that is making me feel this way, what is it about the Mare in the Moon that is making me have infatuation for her?

I don't know, and I was not going to ask because I'm such a pansy.

"Besides having Red Death try to kill me...yes" I chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood between us for it had gone downhill after Red Death went ape shit on me with her kitchen knife.

It was literally a reenactment of Cupcakes, but in my head as I ran from her. Luckily she is not that Pinkie Pie that some sick bastard made to ruin the appreciation of the cartoon, but still it was frightening and I was the one express that emotion.

I wanted to continue laughing over the whole greeting I had with the crazy pony, but Nightmare Moon had the opposite reaction to my words while Dark Shimmer gathered with the few other ponies that I am to meet. It was an almost invisible reaction from the alicorn, but I saw it as clear as daylight and it made my chest become heavy guilt.

A tear, just a single tear fell from her eye before she stood up from her seat and made her way to the door. Now I was worried that I lost a friend just now because of my inconsideration of her feelings focusing on the idea of me not wanting to be around her after all that has happened.

Dark Shimmer noticed it as well, and like her counterpart she looked at me with confusion while surrounding the table I sat at with her friends.

"Nightmare Moon" I called out, receiving only the response of her stopping at the door and giving me an expression of sadness.

It hurt to see her look at me with such sadness, but upon contemplating with myself for being so dumb I came upon a beautiful sight that was glistening in the oddly colored moonlight as the her student made introductions happen.

Nightmare Moon was gorgeous, but when in the moonlight she was a crystal-like figure with sparkles in the tips of her fur. She was glowing radiantly in the darkness she created of this dark world while looking back at me sorrowfully.

My guilt was still there, but my blush was still coming through as she spoke.

"I'll be outside for a moment; take your time with meeting the Dark Elements" she replied, then exited alone.

I knew immediately that I hurt her feelings, but the mystery was how I hurt her feelings when we were just talking a minute ago. How could I have hurt her, how did I hurt her, or was I not taking something into consideration?

What was it?

"Derrick" Dark Shimmer said, bringing me out of my deep thinking and introducing the rest of the Elements of Disharmony that were staring at me in curiosity.

The first of the three being a dark yellow Pegasus with bat wings and pink eyes that were slit, her fur being a strange ragged that was somehow cute to see. It reminded me of some cute redhead having a bad hair day, but this girl has fangs and demonic eyes.

"This is Rage: The Element of Violence"

"Hello" the dark Pegasus greeted, receiving a hand wave from me as the alicorn turned to the navy blue Pegasus that had wings like her, but she was in a suit that matched the Shadow Bolts from when Nightmare Moon returned.

"This is Black Streak: The Element of Deception"

"Sup weirdo"

"Sup spandex" I greeted in return as we surprisingly had a bump of fist and hoof as our handshake.

"I like him, he's got lingo" she pointed out, but none of us were paying attention for the last mare stood proud in front of me.

Obviously this was the counterpart of Rarity, but to be honest she was much cuter than that bitch with such upkeep attitude. Her coat was a mixture of black and white, her eyes being the same as the others but they were a light purple. Her horn was jagged like the one Chrysalis has, but it was a little shorter and striped to match her coat. However the clearest thing about her being opposite of Rarity was that her mane and tail was straight until you get down the hair strands, seeing that they curled at the end.

Oh and I forgot to mention that Black Apple is the Element of Lies, which is not as bad as I thought it was. What it means is that she uses lies to lure her enemies at her home before skewing them with her scythe.

Luckily I am not her enemy.

"And this is Cringe, The Element of Greed"

"Charmed, strange creature" the unicorn greeted.

"Likewise" I replied, then shook her hoof to seal the deal with our greeting.

With that out of the way, I now had the worry of Nightmare Moon being so sorrowful after I left back on my mind. Why she left in such a way was eating me alive right now, and it was not getting any better while taking my eyes off the six Nightmare Ponies to see that the queen of this dark world was sitting on the porch gloomily.

The mares were asking questions, but I was not answering any of them for I was too focused on finding out why the alicorn was acting like this when she was happy a few minutes ago.

_"Did I hurt her?" _I mentally asked myself, then pondered every factor today that could have been a cause of me hurting the mare's feeling.

The facts did not add up, none of them added up and it was tearing me apart on the inside as Dark Shimmer asked the one question that snapped me out of my thinking again.

"Derrick, did you say something that upset my teacher?"

I flinched at those words, blinking my eyes in uncertainty as the alicorn stared at me with a protective suspicion. By protective I mean her horn was faintly glowing as I stood up and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know; all I know is that I joked about Red Death nearly killing me, and then she acts like..."

That's when it hit me, almost as hard as the time Rainbow Dash pulled the prank of hitting with the shockwave of her Sonic Rainbow when I was walking through the meadows to retrieve some medicinal herbs from Zecora.

The damn prank put me in the hospital for a week with a serious crack in my skull and a broken collarbone.

Anyway...

"Oh man, I am so stupid at time" I said aloud while slapping my own forehead, doing the obvious when realizing that the obvious was right in my face this whole time.

Knowing now the reason of Nightmare Moon being hurt, I pushed from the crowd and exited the bakery to make amends before any real damage was done. Dark Shimmer was kind enough to let me be in apologizing to the Mare in the Moon, but there was still the hard action of saying I was sorry to the mare that brought me to her world.

She did not even turn around to see it was me after the door closed, not even a small glance from the corner of her eye. Now I knew I hurt her feelings pretty badly with my joke about Red Death, but it was just a joke so she did not need to take it so seriously.

What am I saying; she is a female with feelings, and all females take things to heart.

"Nightmare Moon" I said in a low tone, almost a whisper, and caught her attention.

She finally turned to me, but only to show that tears were falling and that she was sniffling. Basically I was now sitting beside a mare that was emotionally unstable right now because of my joke.

I felt so stupid for hurting her, but of course I made things right with the start of a small touch from my right arm going around her back. She flinched from it, but stopped crying as I wiped the remaining tears from her muzzle and said my apology.

"Hey, I'm sorry for making that joke of Red Death almost killing me, I didn't think you would take it so hard"

"Tis alright, but I would appreciate it if you would not joke about your life being danger. Just thinking about somepony hurting me upsets me" she replied, then to my surprise nuzzled my cheek while my back was touched with a familiar wing going around my back.

It was nothing out of the ordinary, except for the fact that she pulled me close and we were now touching side to side like couples do. Blushing was my response as her nuzzles changed to affectionate licks on my cheek, each being a little sloppy but still loving to my skin while the level of process in my brain became overdrive.

These licks were different from what a regular animal would do, they were not the kind an animal expresses to say thank you or to clean someone up. For some reason these were filled with much more than normal affection that made my infatuation for her skyrocket.

This was beyond strange to me, but it was very nice to feel while we sat on Red Death's porch and held one another to the point of snuggling in the night she created. Our heads were almost touching, leaning slowly into one another as the Nightmare Six watched from the window with smirks on their faces.

How did I know they were watching; simple, I turned around in hope they were being kind enough to mind their own business.

So much for that, but now I had to know what was up with this alicorn and her being around me in such a strange way that was leaning to being more than friendly. I was not sure how she felt for me, but something was telling me that asking such a question would give me an honest answer that would shock me.

"Nightmare Moon, do you have feelings for me?" I asked bluntly, not even trying to be gentle on such a subject with the mare that went wide-eyed.

She was very nervous now, I could see it from how red her cheeks went while her wing tightened on my back a little more. If that wasn't an obvious sign that she liked me, then the instant of reaction of the mare biting her own lip would definitely be the key to informing me that she liked me.

Moments of silence wet by now with the Mare in the Moon just staring at me, gazing into my eyes as I looked into her and saw through the windows of her soul. It was beautiful and elegant, but also depressing and sad for I was mentally drawn into something that looked partially like her.

Through those eyes I found myself being dragged away from the world around me and into a realm of pain and sadness that is hidden behind those eyes. Inside those beautiful eyes I saw the real Nightmare Moon sitting alone with nothing but darkness around her and the pieces of her armor destroyed. Something was different though, something was very different about the Nightmare Moon I was seeing in this strange realm.

Something...horrifying.

I saw it, I saw it all in an instant with the eyes of another resting on her with such malice expressed. They were orange and red, but there was also a mouth forming with jagged teeth and no teeth.

Nightmare Moon was talking to me as this happened, but I was trapped on seeing the real 'her' being tormented by the face that was hiding in the darkness like a coward.

**"You are no creation of Luna and you know it, you are the sister that was turned into armor because of 'him' despising you"** the voice hissed into the mare's ear, forcing even more tears to fall.

This was so confusing, but at the same time it was also angering to see this creature torment the Nightmare Moon that was in this strange darkness. I wanted to reach out stop what it was doing to her, I wanted to protect her with my ability of being immune to magic, but I was back in reality with the mare before me speaking the remainder of her sentence as what she said in the beginning rushed to my head.

Not sure how, but I am guessing I somehow drifted into the alicorn's mind and saw her from behind the walls of her emotions. All I know is that everything in my life has been getting weirder since I arrived in Equestria.

"So to answer Derrick, yes I do have feelings for you. Tis why I brought you to Equestria, but do have feelings...for me?" she finished, which was quite a shocker since I had not processed what just happened with me a minute ago.

Stuck with the most embarrassing question upon my shoulders, I went red as a beet while the mare awaited with a weak smile and a gentle touch of her hoof in my hand. She was calm and quiet while I was licking my lips and biting them in nervousness, but the definite sign that I had feelings for her was for the fact that I smiled back and grasped her hand.

Most guys would probably bail out on such a confrontation in feelings, but this case was much different for she was no ordinary mare. Nightmare Moon is a beauty that has been misunderstood and wronged by the ponies that would not give her the same respect she deserved from Celestia.

I can understand that eternal night is wrong, but they could have at least given a prayer to say thank you for the night that blankets them they could have said thanks for having a secure nighttime wash over them while she watched over them.

This was almost too much to handle, almost too much to bear, but being in front of a mare that I believe is beautiful made me brave for what comes next in confessing my feelings to her.

However there needed to be a change in how we talked to one another, there needed to be a change in her name because Nightmare Moon is a name that sounds terrifying to say. If I was going to talk to her I was going to call her something that matched her elegance in the moonlight.

And I know just the name.

Finally getting a pair, I took a deep breath and answered.

"Yes I do, I like you more than a friend, but since we are confessing I need to say that you need a different name when around me"

"A different name?" she questioned, well giggled because her heart was probably exploding with joy of me confessing that I like her as more than a friend.

It was amusing to see her act so jittery and excited while I explained. However I was losing part of my focus on the mare because of what brushed my ear so quickly, almost making it twitch.

Trumpets, I heard trumpets.

"What I mean is that the name you have now feels uncomfortable to say. I feel that I should call you something more respectful and not at all demeaning" I explained, catching her interest now as the trumpets behind were dimming in the distance.

Nightmare Moon was intrigued now, ears perked and eyes slightly bigger from curiosity as I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck.

"I was thinking that I could call you something matches your beauty...something like...Moon or...Eclipse" I finally said, then turned away with nothing but the mutter of cussing myself out for being so stupid for requesting such a thing.

My mind was already set on the assumption that she was going to say no or be angry because I felt uncomfortable for wanting to call her something else. If my body was not in her wing I would have made a mad dash from her just so that I could get a head start from her anger.

To my good luck though there was no need for me to run and hide from the alicorn because she did what I never expected in return.

A kiss to my cheek and her agreement.

"I would like that very much...thank you" she whispered and still continued with the nuzzling to the cheek she just kissed.

My head was burning up with fever now, but that was only from the emotions that rushed through my head as the sound of hooves clacking came to my hearing. Well there was no doubt that Nightmare Moon and I were possibly a thing now, but the clacking in the hooves I heard made us separate surprisingly when it stopped and she released me.

Nightmare Moon was on her hooves now, gasping and nervous as the sound of a deep snort was heard from behind me. It was loud and probably threatening, which is why I turned around to ready myself for whatever was about to come my way in the possibility of being a threat.

I was now face to face with another pony, but she was an alicorn and smiling at me while the dark alicorn next to me calmed down and smiled at her. She was tall, like Nightmare Moon, but her eyes were a lighter blue color and catlike, her mane and tail was a large blue fire that waved freely with gold sparks radiating off each strand, her coat was white, and she had wings just like the Mare in the Moon.

"Hello" she greeted, but I was paying too much attention to her cutie mark to greet her in return.

It was sinister, but unique, it was of the sun with a black hole in the middle.

"Well I knew you better then I would let you touch my flanks, but I must know about the human I helped my sister bring so we could have what others take for granted" the alicorn chuckled with a deeply erotic tone that gave me the best kind of goosebumps.

This mare was a teaser, but she said sister; why did she say sister when...wait...uh oh...

THIS IS CELESTIA'S COUNTERPART!

Knowing only respect the alicorn, I bowed in haste and kept my gaze to the ground as fear overtook me with the rushing thought's of my life being in her hooves at the moment. It was stupid to think, but I was certain that since Nightmare Moon is the queen of this world, then this mare was the same rank or possibly an empress that is definitely the opposite of the Celestia I was humiliated by.

All I could do now is speak, while on my knees, for I was spoken to.

"I am so sorry for staring at your flank, I was staring at your cutie mark your highness. My name is-"

"Derrick Whitten, the man that my sister and I brought to Equestria so we could finally have somepony to love. I know, and tis a pleasure to finally meet you cutie, but please do not act so formal around me" she replied, which stopped my heart for a couple seconds because this was not all the counterpart I assumed her to be.

This was not en evil alicorn at all, but instead a gentle mare that was standing me up with her wings and doing what Nightmare Moon does as means of affection. She was nuzzling my cheek, but also gave a few licks while guards behind her were allowing two familiar ponies to stand beside this mare.

My mind was blow away now, but this was only the beginning of the alicorn smiling warmly at me as she spoke.

"Hello Derrick, I am Nightmare Moon's older sister, also Celestia's counterpart that was created after the Elements of Harmony banished her. I am Co-Ruling Queen of Dark Equestria, Queen Black Sun, but you may call me Sun" she greeted, only to have my words finally come out in a blurt.

But come on though; wouldn't you freak out if such a thing like this was happening?

"But-but if you're Celestia's counterpart, then shouldn't you be evil?" I asked crazily, unable to gather my thoughts while the two ponies beside her stared at me curiously.

"Oh Derrick; you should learn not to judge a book by its cover. After all, you were mistreated by ponies that look peaceful when in truth they are very cruel and judgmental" she replied, concluding that she is definitely Celestia's counterpart.

I would not take this as such a bad thing, but the fact that one of those ponies was banish and the other was killed made my heart race. However they were standing in front of me, giving friendly smiles while Black Sun was turned her gaze to Nightmare Moon.

"Little sister, I thought you-"

"Forgive me sister, but I was caught up with some things" Nightmare Moon replied, not really clarifying that she spent a good time of my arrival protecting me other ponies that almost killed me.

After that was said, I just lost all mental process and fell over from the overwhelming pressure of the Dark Unicorn and Changeling Queen standing before me. I fell back, but was caught by Black Sun and gently hugged by her wings while the previous ruler of the Crystal Empire guessed the reason of my reaction.

"I think we overstimulated my new student" Sombra chuckled, which only made things more complicated before I passed out with only a few words leaving my mouth.

Those few words being what made everyone laugh while Black Sun held onto me.

"Someone get me some strong liquor"

**CHAPTER END.**


	5. Deception and Apology

**Hello everypony, did you have a good weekend?**

**Well I did for the most part, until my future wife let her extra hormones take control and nearly kill me.**

**Here's so advice to you men: Never say to the one carrying your baby when she asks to drive the car.**

**Anyway, I am glad to give you all another chapter of Seasons of Darkness. However I wanted to let you all know that this is going to be a big change from what I have usually been doing.**

**Reason being is I already had it planned out from the beginning. I wanted you all to think it was another Celestia and Luna Romance thing, but with Nightmare Moon and Black Sun.**

**Well that is not happening, not this time.**

**So this goes to all of you, even you, Zamairiac, because I honestly want to see if you can find XD**

**Just being a friendly competition, and I like rattling peoples brains with a little mystery. Anyway, be sure to read carefully because I am putting something in this story that is not seen in my other stories.**

**It is an element that is in none of my other stories, and I hope you figure it out because the first that gives the correct answer in a review will have their OC added.**

**So everypony, good luck and enjoy, but remember this...the answer is closer than you think.**

Well I think it is safe to say that I am no longer shocked or passed out from the shock of Black Sun being Celestia's Counterpart, or that I was being watched by her after I woke up in another mysterious place that was the meaning of darkness.

How I got here is very simple; Black Sun actually carried me to this castle after I pass out in her wings, then brought me to a bedroom that I could rest in until my mind rebooted from all the stress.

After a few minutes of thinking, I finally looked up and asked some questions to help myself get a better understanding as to what my reason for being here is all about. Sure it is redundant to ask, but I still needed to hear about everything that has been happening.

Especially what Celestia said before disappearing again.

"Why am I here, and why is everything so opposite from what I have seen?"

"What do you mean?" Black Sun asked, then quirked her brow while Nightmare Moon came to me and sat at my left side for the resuming of her nuzzling to my cheek.

Obviously she has feelings for me, but so does her sister. So how does that work out?

"I mean if you're Celestia's dark-half, then shouldn't you hate me because she said that she and Luna have feelings for me, which means your sister should want to rip me apart...right?" I pointed out, reminding the Mare in the Moon the very words that made her jealous when they were spoken.

Nightmare Moon did not take it well when I said that, but Black Sun did not either. They were now staring at me angrily as the blood red moon shone through the window of the bedroom they put me in. Black Sun's horn started to glow while Nightmare Moon wrapped her hoof around my arm and laid her head on my shoulder, which is pretty awesome since she is probably one of the sexiest alicorns of darkness.

Number one in my eyes, with her sister being on par with her. I'm not judging though, I'm just happy to be away from those bitches that have been so cruel to me. In all honesty, if I had the power to make them suffer like I have been then I would show just how much pain I went through before coming to Equestria.

Deadbeat dad, shit family, busting your ass to become an important man in business, your sister dying in your arms, and all this shit. Yeah I'd make them feel every ounce of my pain so they could see what it's like to be me...to be Derrick Whitten.

Still I was confused of the Dark Sun Queen's actions, but anyone would be since she is glaring at me and doing something with her magic. It did not look like some sort of magic that is to hurt someone, but I was still nervous for this was her castle and she is a co-ruling queen of this land.

There's also the fact of me having little knowledge about this place, and I do not know these ponies at all.

You could say I was scared as the moments went on, but in the end I found myself being startled by an object that appeared in front of me. I yelped and rolled back from the object appearing in front of me in an instant, falling off the bed and landing on my face while Nightmare Moon tried to catch with her what felt like the touch of magic.

It did not work though, which means even dark magic does not affect me.

"Derrick, are you alright?" they both asked with much concern in their voices, only to have the sound of me grunting be their answer.

"That hurt" I replied while rubbing my sore nose.

It was a bit of sting after getting back on the bed and having Black Sun join my left side while Nightmare Moon returned to holding onto me. She plopped onto the soft mattress and did what is quite scary and unexpected. As the mirror glowed in front of us, she leaned into my side and wrapped a hoof around my arm before resting her head on my other shoulder.

Of course I was scared, possibly frightened, but also flattered to have two gorgeous mares on me like this. I read all kinds of fanfiction about My Little Pony, mostly ones that involve harems of the Mane Six and Princesses, but this was an actual dream come true that made me feel hot and almost dizzy.

I don't care what others would say about two dark alicorns holding onto me because they are definitely better than Celestia and Luna. I don't care what others say about dark ponies being the evil ones; as far as I know I am being held onto the hottest ponies in the entire world.

Anyway, as they hold onto me, there was a strange glow on the mirror that was not at all the aura of Black Sun's magic. Instead of it being a deep red it was purple and generating electricity around the spikes at top.

Voices were now being heard, but they were coming from the mirror as a weird image showed. It was like a theater projection, but powered by some sort of magic that I was unable to comprehend while staring at the image come into a clear view.

My eyes went wide and the breath in my body stopped midway from seeing who was in the mirror, not to mention the anger I had a few hours ago was starting to flare once more as I watched four ponies sit at a table and discuss about me.

"What is this?" I growled, expressing how furious I was at just seeing the three alicorns and unicorn through the mirror.

"This is the Mirror of Arlia, a mirror that allows us to see what is currently happening in any place we wish to see. You wish to know how Nightmare Moon and I are infatuated with you; well here is your answer" Black Sun replied then pointed at the mirror as an imply for me to watch so I could understand.

I did as she wanted, but after a minute of watching I wished I had not.

* * *

_"Celestia, did you really tell him that?" Luna asked in complete disgust, receiving a nod from her sister while Cadance and Shining Armor just sat in what appeared to be shame._

_Celestia only sighed in annoyance of her words after a moment of thinking, but knew that it was the only way to begin drawing in the human they shunned away. In truth she felt something for the human, but not what others thought._

_"Yes I did Luna, I had to lie if we want to bring him back. Now he thinks we are in love with him, so it is only a matter of time before he comes back" Celestia replied, frustrating her little sister with such a lie while the Crystal Rulers stared at them in silence._

_Cadance and Shining Armor were nowhere different from the others in how they treated Derrick, but after everything that has happened they felt guilty for driving him away with only a deep hatred for them._

_They wanted to try and make amends, but themselves nervous to stand up and say how they felt after discovering the kind human is now in a world that is full of darkness. In their minds they were frightened at the thought of Derrick becoming a dark being like Nightmare Moon, or being tortured by ponies that no nothing but to live in the dark._

_"And what will happen if he returns?" Shining Armor asked._

_"Not if, when, and WHEN he does he will be kept in the castle for study" Luna replied._

_"You mean you're going to lock him up and torture him, experiment on him until you can figure out how he is immune to magic" Cadance pointed out, clarifying the true intentions she sensed from her two aunts that were giving mock smiles._

_"We can't risk such an ability be used against us, so it necessary to use all means of science. But when we are finished we will dispose of him" Celestia answered, receiving a deep glare from her nephew-in-law._

_"You mean kill him?" Shining Armor asked._

_"Not at all, just banish him to some far part of Equestria so we never have to see him again" the Solar Princess replied with a smug grin._

_"Won't that be the same as killing him since he knows nothing of our world?" Cadance asked, showing much concern for the human that was watching them all right now._

_Luna and Celestia only chuckled at her question, amused at the worry their niece and nephew-in-law was expressing over the man that was of little interest to them. Other than that he is immune to magic, Celestia and Luna did not care about him at all._

_"Well if he dies then that is his fault for we live in a world that thrives on upper class and talent, and Derrick is neither. Now let us talk about something else; the more we talk about that thing makes me want to puke" Celestia finished._

* * *

I had nothing to say to that, nothing to think after what Black Sun just showed me with that enchanted mirror of hers. I wasn't shocked or stunned of what Celestia and Luna said, assuming that they could not be heard when in truth they're being watched right now.

There was nothing to feel except anger and hate for the ponies back in that part of the world, back in what I assume is Light Equestria. I'm not one to get angry, but this was the straw that broke the camels back and I was not wanting to hide how angry I was.

For the first time in my life I made a fist and threw it at something I could hit, for the first time in my life I punched something out of hatred. I never hit a person before, not because I am a pacifist but because I did not believe in hurting others.

I'm much bigger than most people, I have shown what a giant can do by lifting bullies by their throat, or by their shirt, and telling them that hitting me would be big mistake in their life. Each one backed down and resumed their life without giving me any trouble, but that was back in high school and I was the tallest person in class.

But now I felt the need to hit something, and I did even though it is not my property. I put my right fist through the mirror and shattered it with ease, but in the process I cut my hand pretty good while Nightmare Moon and Black Sun just stared at me.

I was breathing heavy, not out of pain but of feeling used and manipulated by the Solar Princess that is a viper under her beauty. She may be gorgeous, but under that skin is a demon that like to play with the hearts of males.

"That...furry cunt" I growled deeply, then retracted my fist while the pain came into play.

"I'm not going back to them, never"

"You don't have to" Black Sun stated, catching my attention while I stared at my bleeding hand and saw that there were gashes all over my knuckles.

I was bleeding profusely, creating a small puddle while the bedroom doors opened. I looked up and saw that it was King Sombra and Chrysalis, but the attention I had for them went away at the feeling of the Mare in the Moon.

By feeling I meant she was licking my hand, licking the blood like it was candy from Willy Wonka.

Best damn kind of candy if you ask me.

My reaction was an awkward disgust while the mare licked her lips, but after my hand was clean I watched in awe as each gash began to sizzle and close a little bit every second.

"Delicious" Nightmare Moon quipped while I held my hand up and the two guests entered with grins on their muzzles.

My mind went blank at the sight of my hand healing, each gash now gone and not a single mark showing now as I babbled at the supernatural magic. Then again there was not really any need to think in such shock when the two sisters just licked my hand.

Maybe she healed it with her saliva?

Only one way to find out.

"Did you do that?" I asked, only to have the dark unicorn answer.

"It seems that you are a wielder of dark magic, but at a much higher level than anticipated"

"What?" I questioned.

Sombra cleared his throat first, then answered.

"I am the most powerful dark magic wielder there is, I can regenerate my horn with ease, but I can't regenerate like you did. So for you to display such magic makes you a higher level wielder than even me" he explained, causing only more confusion to pass as I stared at him with a quirked brow.

Now I knew how I just healed, but for it to be dark magic made me a little frightened since nothing good ever comes out of using such power. Sombra used dark magic to take over the Crystal Empire, so wouldn't I turn evil if I used dark magic?

"Isn't this bad, won't I become-"

"Evil, no. Dark Magic is also good, but it depends on how you wish to control it" Nightmare Moon answered, which didn't really help since three of the rulers around me have tried to take over Equestria.

And I was about to point that out.

But each of you has tried to-"

"They were not themselves sweetheart. Sombra, Nightmare Moon, and Chrysalis were infected with a different kind of magic that no longer exists thanks to those sun lovers using their magic on them" Black Sun interrupted.

Now I was baffled, but also a little more clear minded while getting the answers I seek.

"What kind of magic is that?" I asked.

"Black Magic, something that was created by StarSwirl long ago. In the midst of discovering magic, he accidently created black magic when experimenting on dead ponies by trying revive them"

"So he was like a Necromancer?" I asked.

"A what?" they all asked, which made it my turn to school the rulers in logic.

Oh yeah, it's my time to shine.

"A Necromancer is what it is called back on earth, someone that dwells into forbidden magic by experimenting on the dead and creating things that should not exist" I answered.

"But Starswirl was a powerful unicorn that used black magic to his own whim. He was so powerful that he created me from the shadows of his heart, how Sombra was created" Sombra pointed out, or in this case informed me while I was standing up to get away and catch my breath.

I was wanting to calm down and get a grip on myself before I did something I would regret, but hearing those words come out of his mouth made me calmer instantly. Sure it's not a big deal to them, but to me that was a big deal because no one knows of Sombra being the counterpart of Starswirl the bearded. So to stand in front of someone of such an important history made me a little scared.

It's cool to know that now, but still scary while wondering what Chrysalis was to be exact.

"And what counterpart are you?" I asked her.

"I'm not anypony's counterpart, I am a changeling and nothing else. Besides, it has never been seen in history of a changeling having a dark counterpart" Chrysalis replied, making things less awkward with us being the only two that are not counterparts in this group.

With that said and figured out, I pondered just how much bullshit the ponies back in Canterlot are compared to the Nightmare Ponies. So far I have been expecting everyone around me to be some sort of traitor to me, I have been waiting for one of them to slip up and show their true colors as a dark pony in this part of Equestria.

I could not trust them, not at all so far, not even Nightmare Moon. However I have been wrong this entire time and I have not been man enough to tell them the truth about how I felt in being around them, especially around Nightmare Moon.

Secretly I have been on edge with everyone around me, feeling that I could not trust them at all. But so far I have been unharmed by these rulers of Dark Equestria, taken care of by Nightmare Moon and her flirting sister, and greeted by the two ponies that have tried to take over Equestria before.

Basically I was being an asshole, but they did not know that.

Well I guess I better fix that.

"Moon, I owe you an apology" I said out of the blue, receiving confused looks from Black Sun and the other two while the Mare in the Moon approached.

I was not facing them, but staring out the window to see the layout of these lands while she snuck her head under my arm and wrapped her wing around me. It was a little having her give so much attention, but not as weird as Black Sun giggling while we stood there like we were a couple.

"You two look like a cute couple" she chuckled, which is odd to say because of what she said back in Nightmare Town.

Of course I pointed it out.

"Couple, but you said-"

"I said 'others take granted for' in meaning that I like to have love in my life as well. But for right now I am just your friend unless Nightmare Moon decides otherwise" she replied, but it was a good reason to since I assumed she was having the same feelings Nightmare Moon has for me.

Thank goodness that was clarified.

"So the whole holding my arm and leaning on my shoulder thing was just your way of being friendly?" I asked, receiving a nod from her.

"Yes, so focus on my sister young human. Now what is it you owe an apology to her for?"

Well that certainly cleared things up, but now I was back to remembering the apology I owed the dark alicorn that was leaning on my shoulder again. With the apology needing to be said, mostly to make myself take a step into trusting someone a little, I breathed in and turned to Nightmare Moon so that I could say this face to face.

Unfortunately it was not easy, not when those gorgeous cat eyes of hers were drifting into my soul by staring into my eyes. I was losing the ability to speak as she waited for me to talk, but how could I talk when the universe was in her eyes. It was like I was staring into another galaxy that was locked away behind her majestic orbs, watching the stars of her heart flutter into what looked like a galaxy that was waiting to be grasped by gentle hands.

Those gentle hands being my hands, and her heart being ready to be held safely by me. I was blushing now, feeling the heat of my blood flow to my head as her smile formed and a small laugh escaped her.

Behind those incisors was a perfect beauty, and it was focused on me.

"Derrick, are you okay?" she giggled so adorably, snapping my mind from the trance her eyes put me under.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" I finally said, but now put them in a mystery with my answer.

At least until I explained.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"Moon, I did not believe you at all when you brought me to Dark Equestria. In truth I was waiting for you or someone else to slip up and act like some sick and twisted monster that wants to use me or do terrible things, kind of like when Red Death attacked me. But I was wrong to believe such things and I wanted to say I'm sorry for judging you and everyone else, and that I trust you a little bit"

Silence came next, but not in the way I assumed while removing myself from the alicorn that still had her wing around me. I was slipping from her grasp while Sombra and Chrysalis left the room for whatever reason, probably to go do their own stuff while I spoke with their queens.

I was almost out of reach, almost out of her reach, but found myself being jerked back to the mare with the feather tips that were still around my wrist. My intention of getting distance, out of fear, was stopped by the sudden clench of both wings around me.

You could say I tried to back away even when her strength is more than mine, but that would be a lie since I felt such entangling warmth stand the hairs on the back of my neck.

Then came Black Sun's wings, but also an affectionate nuzzle while Nightmare Moon spoke with such elegance in her powerful voice. The same elegance I found to be true, not some lie that came out Celestia's when she appeared as a ghost in Dark Shimmer's home.

"I said you are safe here and I meant it, I promise that you are safe with me and my sister. But thank you for giving me that trust, I promise not to break it, and I don't mind sharing, big sister"

"Your welcome, but how about we just see where things go and work our way up" I laughed, feeling that was the best thing to say since we were in such an awkward situation with things already heating up.

Luckily Nightmare Moon and Black Sun nodded, and that my stomach growled after we let eachother go to have a little space to breathe. With my gut grumbling being the ice breaker, both mares laughed while I turned away and scratched my neck in embarrassment of such a thing. I could have died of embarrassment, but didn't since the two sisters took hold of my arms and led me from the window.

Black Sun was glaring at Nightmare Moon now, but she was smiling while tightening the grasp she had on my arm as we left the room and walked through some sort of dark corridor.

I can't explain what it was or where I am at, I was passed out after discovering who Black Sun was. But my best guess is that I am now in the castle of Dark Equestria, which is pretty cool if you look past the whole dark and depressing atmosphere.

Talk about a buzz kill in the happiness were having while my stomach was speaking to me, saying in grumble that it needed food.

"It seems somepony needs some lunch. Sister, have you offered him any food at all?" Black Sun asked and continued to glare at her little sister.

Nightmare Moon smiled sheepishly and continued to be affectionate, but the word 'food' got me focused and drooling over some good vegetables and fruit. While thinking about it, I asked the Dark Sun Queen for some specific food.

"By any chance you have steamed rice and sliced peppers?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't you want some meat?" Black Sun asked, causing a whole new level of freaking out happen in my mind while we entered what looked like a dining room.

I wanted to ask if they ate meat, but the smell of it caught my attention as we walked towards a large sickly red table that was covered with plates, vegetables, fruits, drinks, meat, and the Nightmare Six.

I was in heaven now and dragging the two alicorns while their element wielders sat and greeted me.

"Hey Derrick" they said together, but I was too focused on the food in front of me.

"Roasted Chicken, Beans and Weenies, Steak and ooohh...IS THAT RIB-EYE!?"

"Yes Derrick, after all we are the counterparts. Meat is part of our diet, but we have magically enhanced it to not fatten us" Nightmare Moon stated, which made things even better while I smelled how good the food was.

Wondering just how better things could get, I looked back to both alicorns and asked...

"So I can stuff my face with meat and not get fat?"

"Yes you can, but you will have a stomach ache if you-"

"FUCK STOMACH ACHES, I'M IN HEAVEN. STOMACH...PREPARE FOR FEASTING!" I yelled, then made a dive for one of the chairs as six words echoed in my mind.

Those six words being the only words that came from my stomach in the voice of Leonidas from The 300 as I grabbed whatever I could get.

(Stomach) "TONIGHT WE DINE...IN DARK EQUESTRIA!"

**CHAPTER END.**


	6. Violent Haze

**Hello everypony.**

**So last week I posted about a little competition for an OC in the story, and I glad to say that someone got the answer right. They saw that it was a riddle about the story's elements, not an Element of Harmony or Disharmony.**

**The story element I have yet to put in was DECEPTION. Now I know that sounds confusing, but let me explain what I mean. Deception is a key element in this story that is seen only once in the story, it is seen when Derrick uses the All-Seeing Mirror to discover that Celestia and Luna were deceiving him by saying they have feelings for him.**

**Hence the example of Deception.**

**Now the winner is...LustFilledEyes with their OC Character...Violent Haze.**

**So I congratulate you, LustFilledEyes, and I do hope you like how your character starts in this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because things are going to get much deeper for Derrick.**

**Remember to leave a review or show your loyalty to the story by favoriting and/or following the story.**

**Enjoy**

There really wasn't much left to say after having a hot meal with the royals of the castle, nothing much but being led to a bedroom for me to sleep in during the night while things were being taken care of by Nightmare Moon. Turns out that she stays up until midnight to finish the paperwork that is left by her sister, then she gets some shut eye before repeating it all over again.

I can't say it was much better after saying goodnight to Nightmare Moon or Black Sun, in fact things were getting a little lonely now with the Nightmare Six being busy while the two dark sisters were away on business. I was stuck in the castle with nothing to do and no one to talk to, not even Sombra because he had his hooves full with Chrysalis being in heat.

It blew my mind to find out that the dark unicorn is with her, but after awhile I was starting to see how much they connected. Right now I wish I had that sort of connection with a girl, or in this case with a mare that was not gone on business at the moment.

After a week in the castle, I was feeling extremely lonely with no one but the guards to keep me company. They said very little, but it was enough to keep me sane from all the loneliness I've dealt with for the last few months. Although it would be nice to have someone around that is not all tense and serious about everything that is happening around them.

Nightmare Moon was away again, gone on business with her sister in some place called Terror Valley. Apparently they were doing some treaty business with a dragon kingdom that is enemy to them, trying to make peace with the beasts by offering more land if they offered loyalty in return. So far it's been an entire week with them coming and going for that one piece of business with the dark dragons, but right now was day three of me only receiving letters from Nightmare Moon that state she is going to be away a little longer.

It wasn't hard for the guards to see that I was a upset on the inside about this, seeing as how I felt alone once more and unable to climb out of my depression. Now I was holding onto my sister's necklace, grasping it as means of holding onto my will to live when I have good reasons to not let myself thrive anymore amongst the living.

I was cold on the inside, hurting, breaking even more with each day the Nightmare Six and dark sisters being away. My mind was slowly returning to that state of isolation from when I was shunned by the Mane Six, but this time I could feel myself slipping from the emotions. It was not something I ever felt before, it was almost like I found a void inside my very soul.

My hand grasped the necklace even harder though, my mind struggled to keep that humanity when there is so much inside me that wants to burst out. Anger, sorrow, hatred, despair, and so many other emotions that I could not list because there are too many to process.

I didn't know what to do except stand in the throne room and feel the pain in my heart, knowing it was only getting worse with each second of them being away and my loneliness returning.

"Are they coming back?" I asked myself, starting to lose belief in the ponies around me.

With so much silence around me I was beginning to think this is my purpose in life, that I am meant to be alone until death came for me. It seemed to be the logical answer to my reason for being in this world, but what do I know about the meaning of life when I'm just a kid barely out of college.

Come to think of it, I have a degree that is useless now. It didn't matter though since college probably does not exist in Dark Equestria, which means I am as useless as a pile of rocks. So the question in my head is what am is supposed to do to make myself useful around the place?

I can't rely on just being someone that is immune to magic and learn dark magic, I have to be useful in some way that helps contribute to the castle. Only problem though is I don't know what would be beneficial to Dark Equestria, so basically I am a rock stuck in a hard place.

This was beyond annoying, so annoying actually that I was scratching my head during the deep ponder of figuring out what would make me a good asset to the two queens.

Suddenly my loneliness was ended, it was stopped by the sound of hooves clacking into the throne room while I stared up to the throne chair for quite some time. I heard the pony approaching, but I didn't turn around to see if it was some Nightmare Pony or one of Celestia's ponies. With the Sun Goddess already making lies and plotting to use my feelings, I had to be more aware of my surroundings.

If I wasn't, then it would be my downfall of being back in Canterlot and probably strapped to a bed for experimentation.

Luckily it wasn't one of her ponies, it was someone making a delivery that they sat behind me and scooted to my feet. They were quite gentle about it too, which is confusing since the Nightmare Ponies are all about aggression and being loud to be noticed. So whoever was behind me is kind and gentle, which probably meant they were not a Nightmare Pony or too nice for their own good.

"I have a delivery for a Mr. Derrick Whitten. The queens sent me a letter to deliver a message and a cake for him" the pony said in a calm tone, though it sounded a little deep and rash it was nice to hear that they were not demonically voiced.

Now I turned around to the pony, but only in confusion because a package is strange for them to have requested delivered to me by someone that is of their own kind. Once I turned around I saw a massive difference in this pony that blew my mind, or in this case it caused an explosion of shock in my consciousness.

The pony was a stallion, a regular stallion with grey fur and a cutie mark of a sword and spear crossing one another. The tips had blood on them, but his has mane and tails were purple with black streaks running through them. It was much like Twilight Sparkle's mane and tail, but this looked more badass than what she has, and the most shocking part about this guy was that he did not have demonic eyes or fangs like everyone else.

He was a pony from Light Equestria.

"Are you Derrick Whitten?" the stallion asked, snapping me from my stupor.

I shook my head to rid myself of the shock, then answered the pony that is definitely in the wrong place right now.

Or should I say wrong part of the world.

"Yeah, I'm Derrick Whitten. Dude you're a regular pony" I replied, pointing out redundantly the appearance he has while I took the letter from him and lifted the package.

"Yeah, I'm Violent Haze dude, I work in Nightmare Town as a lemon cake maker" he said happily, expressing his happiness with a big grin while I quirked my eyebrow in this confusion.

Now I was stupefied of this guy, unsure what to think since he is the only normal pony that lives in a town full of Nightmare Ponies and Changeling. He is a lemon cake maker but has a cutie mark that probably signifies him specializing in some sort of combat. Knowing that, I leaned over and looked at his cutie mark once more for a moment before staring back at him with a deadpan look on my face.

I pointed at his cutie mark and pointed out the obvious.

"You make lemon cakes and yet you have a talent in-"

"Weapons combat" he answered, well interrupted since I was going to something on the lines of him specializing in some sort of combat.

At least I had my answer though, so now I was standing in front of a stallion that was smiling at me as another set of hooves clacked behind him. It was probably Sombra coming in to start my training in dark magic, but I was so focused on this guy that I felt like befriending him. He was normal like me, a guy that lives in a crazy world full of scary looking ponies that are actually nice.

I had to know what was going on here, I had to get to know him, but that already started with him asking the questions first.

"You're the guy that ran away from the Gala a couple weeks ago, I heard about what the monster tried to do to you. Sorry that Celestia hurt you as well, but at least you have the queens because I heard they have feelings for you"

"Hurt as well; wait a minute...did she hurt you too?" I asked in suspicion, knowing that his words had some meaning to there being another victim of Celestia's cruelty.

It didn't take long for Violent Haze to go from happy to depressed, much like I did when she tried to hurt me with magic. Now I was understanding what he meant, but why would Celestia try and hurt the poor guy when he is one of her subjects?

Of course I was given an answer, but the kind that is good to hear. Once I heard his reason of being in Dark Equestria, I felt bad for the poor guy and wanted to help him out in some way, starting with becoming his friend.

"I once enrolled into the royal guard because my grandfather was a general before he died, but he showed me some tricks and helped me learn to harness my talent and specialize in strategy. After a few months of testing and being on duty I was seen as an exemplary guard because I have a special ability that is not seen in normal ponies"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can create a purple haze by stomping my hooves, thus making everyone blind while I can see them with my old goggles" he replied, which sounded cooler than what most though because normal ponies don't have anything that special.

So he can blind others and take them out, kind of like a ghost in Call of Duty. I had to admit that such an ability is impressive, but I was still curious as to why he is here and why Celestia hurt him in the first place.

"That is pretty cool, but why are you here?" I asked, staying focused on the matter of his presence in this world.

Violent Haze scowled at my question, then stared at the floor as I picked up the package and started opening it.

"The princesses offered me a position as their personal guard, but I refused because that is a responsibility I did not want. Overtime I figured out that they both were wanting me as a guard and as their cheap rut, so I quit the guard and went into the business of baking"

"Did they hurt you?" I asked.

He shook his head on that one.

"Only my pride and financials, they took my home and banished me after I refused to become their lover. After being banished I was rescued by the queens and given a chance to live in Nightmare Town, making lemon cakes with little equipment I have while saving money to get a home"

That last part threw me for a loop, Violent Haze being banished because he refused to Celestia and Luna's sex toy. I wanted to say he was lying, but the hurt in his eyes proved to be that he was telling truth. However there was also the fact that he just admitted to being homeless and probably using old equipment that has little use to his work.

Now I felt sorry for him, sorry enough that I patted his back and rubbed his mane while the clacking behind him ended with it being Sombra.

"You're not alone dude, I ran away because both of them were being bitches to me. But now they are trying to get me back because I'm special like you, I'm immune to magic and possibly able to use dark magic" I said with a weak smile, trying to cheer up the stallion while the dark unicorn was just watching.

Luckily it worked, he smiled once more while I stared at the object in the box. It was a lemon cake and it was fresh, it smelled so good that Sombra was starting to drool at the aroma.

"Is that lemon cake?" he asked with a puddle of drool in front of him, receiving a nervous look from me while Violent Haze stepped to my side to get out of the way.

"Yeah it is, you want some?"

"YES!" he yelled and, without warning, took the baked good from me and started engorging himself.

I was shocked and little mad that he just took my cake and stuffed himself with it, leaving not a single piece for me to eat while an awesome idea came to me. I was having thinking of a good deal between me and Violent Haze, and with my status being only a little less than the queens, I could give him a chance in the castle while he returns the favor.

The idea was so great that I had a shit eating grin on my face.

"Hey Violent"

"Yeah?" he replied, curious as to what I had in mind while I turned from Sombra having himself a feast with the cake.

Bastard, next time I'll put hot sauce the next one.

"I need to find something useful to do so I benefit the castle, and since you know how to fight then you could teach me while staying in the castle"

That got him interested, so interested that he was wide eyed and his ears perked up.

"You mean stay in the castle, as in live here?" he asked, receiving a nod from me.

"Yeah man, Sombra is going to teach me dark magic, but need to learn how to defend myself a little better. I fight a little wildly, so you can be my personal trainer and do your cake business here. It's an excellent idea because you can use the kitchen in the castle" I explained, then turned to the dark unicorn that burped loudly and returned to his eating.

After that, I leaned down and pointed at the pig in the box, implying just how much money he could make with not just the townsfolk.

"Not only will you make more money because you stay in the castle, but this slop right here will probably pay you double for more cakes"

"I'll pay him triple if he makes me more cakes" Sombra added, unknowingly helping me convince the stallion that was already having himself a good moment of thinking.

It didn't take long for Violent Haze to give an answer, but now we were shaking hand and hoof in agreement of this deal as the unicorn finished his sloppy eating. Today was going to be a good day for the two of us. Violent Haze has a home now, and is my new combat trainer while Sombra is my teacher in dark magic. This was freaking awesome on so many levels, but that was only for the fact of me making a friend today.

I have the Nightmare Six as friends, but they offered friendship. This was different because I offered it to a pony and they accepted it, so now I could say that I am able to make a friend.

Yeah baby! Suck on that Celestia and Luna! Go fuck yourselves!

After patting myself on the back for this, I opened the letter and read it quietly while Sombra was cleaning his face of the lemon frosting. It was another letter from Nightmare Moon, but this one was a little different, this one had an apology and a request that felt almost like it was a plead from her.

I was glad she sent it, but I felt a little mad at her for being gone so long. She may be keeping in contact, but I was not happy about being left alone for the entire week of their business trip with the dark dragons in Terror Valley.

She would find out though, I would ignore the mare a little to tease her.

_Derrick_

_I have the most excellent news for you, I convinced the Dark Dragon's to ally with us. I know that sounds not so great to you, but to me it is incredible because they are a nation that equals in sister and I's army. This was my first time completing a peace treaty and I am so happy to have them on our side. Black Sun is proud of me, so now you no longer have to wait for us to return._

_I'm sorry I have gone this entire week with no one there to keep you company, but we are on our way back and will arrive this evening. I know you must be feeling lonely and upset with me and my sister, but I promise I will make it up to you when we get back._

_However there is something I must tell you that I hope will not make you hate my sister. She has found somepony and is starting a relationship with him, she has seen how much you and I connect and wishes for that to continue growing stronger._

_Funny thing is the one she met is Celestia's old coltfriend...Discord._

_Discord was at Terror Valley, swimming in a pool of chocolate, but now he and Black Sun are starting a relationship and she hopes you are not mad at her for just wanting to be your friend. I must say I am surprised to have found out here, but apparently he and the Mane Six had a big fight over something stupid._

_Something about him wanting to go to the gala with them, but they said he was too much of a goof that can't do anything correct. So he decided to run away, just you did when Celestia tried to use magic on you._

_Anyway, he will be here in a couple of days and I know I'm not as beautiful as my sister, but know that you have me and will for all eternity._

_I am your moon and you are my Derrick._

_If you are mad at me for leaving you alone, then I ask that you forgive me. __I miss you Derrick, I want to see you, I need to feel your arms around me again. It hurts to be away from you, it hurts so much that I want to cry._

_I sound possessive of you, but that is how a dark alicorn is when her heart has been stolen. Please don't hate me for being so obsessed, but I need you in my life and I will do anything for us to be together._

_I miss you Derrick...My Derrick._

_See you soon._

_Love: Nightmare Moon...your moon._

"Whoa dude, she is crazy about you" Violent Haze chuckled.

"You think so?" I asked, trying to make conversation while I folded the letter up and placed it in my back pocket.

I had to say that it was quite a touching letter from the Mare in the Moon, almost a little awkward for me since it is the first letter I ever received from a mare that has such feelings for me. I knew Nightmare Moon had feelings for me, but I never thought they so deep that she needs to feel my arms around her, or that she is in pain when we are not around one another.

I feel the same thing, but I am just too chicken shit to admit such feelings to a mare that is beyond gorgeous. I'm just a human and Nightmare Moon is a pure beauty that has taken the time to be around me and express how much she cares about me.

It's almost like she is in love with me, but that can't be true because I am just a nobody and she is a goddess. That went through my mind right now as Sombra finished up and cleared his throat. But while I was sighing in confusion and lack of faith in myself, he approached and put a hoof on my shoulder after I sat on the throne steps and started thinking just how different we were.

I was now afraid to continue this relationship with her, afraid to be with such a beautiful mare that has better things to do than spend time with me. There are plenty of stallions out there that are better for her, she can be with a pony instead of a human, she can find a way to be with the one she wants forever.

That's right, I forgot that she is immortal and I am not, I am mortal and I will die in about fifty or sixty years. So there was no way I could be with her, I couldn't let her go through the pain of losing someone close.

I can't be with her, nor Black Sun if she makes up her mind, I can't stay with the goddess that brought me to her kingdom.

My tears were starting to form as the dark unicorn spoke, tears that were verging from my eyes because I felt like an idiot for not realizing this.

"You worry about her watching you age?" Sombra asked, bringing me from my depression while Violent Haze just watched.

How did he know I was thinking that, did he read my mind, was it that obvious, or did someone tell him that I am mortal?

"How did you-"

"Black Sun told me you are mortal, so I knew it was only a matter of time before you realized the setback between you and your mate" Sombra explained, confusing me a little with that last part since I am not Nightmare Moon's mate.

I am just a little above friend right now, maybe at a low start of being her coltfriend. So why did he say 'mate' when Moon and I have not started off in being a couple?

I mean come on, we haven't even had our first kiss.

"Sombra I am not her mate, and I can never be because-"

"Because you are mortal; nonsense Derrick, you fail to realize that Nightmare Moon has already found ways to make you immortal, and you are her mate" he interrupted again, which was starting to piss me off because I hate being corrected by anyone.

Can't blame him though, he is trying to cheer me up. Now that I know there are ways to become immortal, I felt a sense of relief push the weight of worry off my shoulders while he continued speaking.

Obviously I was getting taught a lesson about the Mare in the Moon after he sat next to me and explained a little about alicorns. I wasn't sure why he was doing this, but at least I can be grateful for him helping me out my depression.

It was awkward being talked to like I am some dumb kid, but the dark unicorn is over a thousand years old so I had no choice but to shut up and listen to him through the entire thing.

"Derrick, Nightmare Moon chose you above everyone in Equestria to be her mate. Alicorns are not like normal ponies, alicorns are very possessive of the one they set their eyes on and will do anything to claim them"

"Like her opening a portal to bring me to Equestria?" I asked, receiving a nod from him.

"Exactly and right now you don't see how happy Nightmare Moon is to have you here after searching for you for months. When she failed to bring you here the first time she went hysterical and cried every week that ended in failure of finding you. Nightmare Moon has already claimed you and taken the steps for making you immortal when you are ready"

"That much, eh?" I questioned.

"Yes she has gone that far for you, but I see that you don't want to hurt her. You want to be with her, so don't break her heart over such idiotic assumptions of her being immortal and you being mortal. If you do, then you will be making the biggest mistake in your life because that mare needs you, she wants you to be with her"

I never did think about it that way, that Nightmare Moon was already going so far into keeping me around. For the Mare in the Moon to care about me so much that she cried when her first attempt failed was a hard realization that made me feel guilty for even thinking about dumping her.

If I had done such a thing, then I would be no different than those ponies back in Light Equestria. I would have been playing with her feelings and crushing them in end, thus destroying what she worked so hard for. Sombra was right, Nightmare Moon does have feelings for me and I was too stupid to see that. I have been so self-centered about being alone this entire week that I denied to see just how deep her feelings for me went.

It was at this moment I knew just how lucky I was to have someone like Nightmare Moon, but even luckier because said mare suddenly appeared in a flash of blue light and ran up to me while Black Sun was walking towards us.

I was a little startled that she just appeared, flinching at her sudden appearance while Sombra took Violent Haze to get his stuff in the castle. I knew he did because he asked the normal pony while Nightmare Moon chimed my name, putting the dark unicorn's question into background because her voice echoed in the throne room.

"Derrick!"

After a moment of thinking, I found myself being hugged by the dark alicorn and nuzzled aggressively into my neck while Black Sun just chuckled and watched. She was enjoying the sight of her little sister jerking me onto the floor and burying her muzzle into my skin.

"Moon I though you were not going to be back until this evening?" I questioned, only to have another deep nuzzling happen on cheek while her hooves tightened around my body.

"I wanted to see you, so I used magic to teleport us home. Derrick I missed you so much and I'm sorry for leaving you so alone this entire week, especially for coming and going for four days and being completely gone for three" she happily apologized, then continued to rub on me while I was having a nice chuckle over it.

I could not stay mad at her, or try to tease by ignoring her, not when she is now whimpering into my neck and releasing something warm onto my skin. It took me a minute to figure out that she was crying while holding me so close, sobbing and whimpering without a care of who was seeing this happen.

Sombra was right all along, Nightmare Moon really does have such strong feelings for me. Now I really had to see just how deep these feelings went, I had to know if what he said about her failed attempt the first time was true.

I had to know so I would feel better about my beliefs in her.

"Moon, can I ask you a question?"

"Only if you hold me" she replied, reminding me that I have yet to put my arms around her to return the same affection she is giving me.

"When you brought me here, but failed to bring me to Dark Equestria the first time, did you cry because of me?" I asked boldly, knowing such a question would probably be insulting to her or a serious case of emotional breakdown.

To my luck though it was neither, it was answered with the utmost truth.

"Almost every day, I was afraid some other mare might take you from me. Derrick I worried about you, I cried and slept very little, I was so scared to lose you before we even met. I care about you, I need you in my life, I want you to be mine now and forever"

How could I get mad at her now, how could I not feel happy to hear those words as she cried into my neck?

I didn't let my anger stay, I felt joyous to hear those words from the alicorn, I felt loved by her and wanted like no other female has wanted me before. This was so much to handle, but I felt that I could deal with it for her.

No I will accept the mare because I care about her as well, I need her, I want her to be my marefriend, I want to be her mate...her Derrick...while she is my Nightmare Moon...my moon.

With all those coming into the light, I just listened to my heart as my arms went around her. I said what it told me to say because it was the right thing, it was perfect, it was what would start the beginning of true love.

"It's okay Moon, I'm here now, I'm your mate...your Derrick" I crooned into her folded ear, then gently stroked the back of her neck to help her crying stop.

"Do you mean that, are you my mate...my Derrick?" she whispered, obviously too embarrassed to say it outloud.

It made me stifle a quick laugh before answering with the same tone of voice so that only we knew, so that it would remain a secret until she felt ready. I was not going to make her admit such things, I was not going to make 'my moon' confess to her sister.

"Yes Moon, I am your Derrick and I always will be"

**CHAPTER END.**


	7. The Deepest Bond

**Hello everypony, I hope you enjoy this story so far because things are going to heat up in this chapter.**

**No there is not any sex, but a rather deeper meaning of love that is the ultimate revenge on Celestia.**

**Take warning that Nightmare Moon's past will be revealed a little, but Celestia will be having karma bite her in the ass in this chapter. It will be a dark one for a little, but the alicorn will be suffering because of Nightmare Moon and Derrick's love.**

**Remember to leave a review, or add this story to your list by favoriting and/or following.**

**Enjoy**

Another day another dollar; at least that is what I would say if I had a job in Dark Equestria, but instead I am a guy being trained by Violent Haze and Sombra so that I can defend myself in combat and magic.

Not that I need to learn magic since I am immune.

Oh what would I do right now while relaxing in the castle, I guess I could see what the others are doing since I just finished my fourth day of five hour training with the two ponies that were busy with other things right now. Violent Haze was using the kitchen to continue his business while Sombra was busy banging Chrysalis again because her heat cycle has yet to stop.

That dude has some serious stamina to go for hours with the Changeling Queen, but then again I'm pretty sure any dark being has a high stamina since they use darkness to their advantage.

Anyway, I was walking around to kill time before Sun or Moon finished up with their work. My day has barely started since my training starts at six o'clock and ends and eleven o'clock, which leaves me with so many hours of thinking or trying to find something to do to occupy myself. Right now I was walking through the corridors, whistling and kicking the air with each step as the red light from Sun's...well sun...beamed its light through the windows.

The last couple of days have been a little tough since Nightmare Moon has been really clingy to me because of being gone for a week. There was also the fact of a few letters coming in that were addressed to me. Of course I read through them, but so did the Mare in the Moon and her sister after I finished and went to the next one. They were all love letters from different nightmare ponies that are possibly unstable or kinky as hell.

Judging by how detailed their desires were in the letter.

Moon did not take it so well when she read through each letter that was about me and some mare meeting up to mate and exchange blood in some love ritual that binds the stallion to the mare for all of eternity. Even in death they would still be together, but I just tossed the letters away and went back to my routine of training and learning about this dark half of Equestria.

It was easy to study and understand their world somewhat, but Nightmare Moon started getting really clingy after reading the letter that were beyond X rated. She was upset, angry, ballistic, and downright fucking scary with that mane tornado thing while lightning shot around the place.

I tried to convince her yesterday that I don't want anyone else, but it ended with her ballistic jealousy becoming my pain when I tried to calm her down. Instead of magic striking me, like it would work anyway, I was struck by her hoof when she flailed around to strike what touched her. I now have a bruised cheek from the mare punching me after I tried to hug her and say that I am no one else's but hers.

That did not end well because of Sun going ape shit on the dark alicorn while nurses stood me up and led me to the infirmary for a quick checkup on where I was struck. I was forced to have an X-Ray taken, then be given a shot because I fell into a dirty column after checking my mouth to see that the gums were cut open. So basically I took the shot to avoid getting any chance of an infection, but now I was worried and afraid of the dark alicorn that I have not seen since yesterday.

I haven't been searching for her, but why would I when she struck me during her tantrum of other mares confessing through letters?

All I have done is do my normal thing and wait for the mare to come to me for it is her that owes me an apology. Sadly though I was still waiting for her to say is sorry while walking into the empty throne room that has been vacant all day. Now I was wondering if Nightmare Moon would show up at all and apologize for striking me on accident, which is foolish since Nightmare Ponies probably don't apologize.

It didn't matter though, all I knew is that I've been having a pretty quiet day with Nightmare Moon not around after her fit that got me hurt. Sure the bruise went away because of my strange healing with dark magic, but the fact that she still struck me has left a sharp pain in my heart that has not been healing.

With nothing left to do, and no one around, I decided to head to my room and get a nap in before anything happens or starts. With a little extra shuteye maybe I can think things over on what I want to do with my life here in in Dark Equestria.

Lack of sleep has been tormenting me, but that's because of my worries about the mane or their princesses being here sooner or later to kidnap me. Seeing as how it is daytime though, I figured it would be a good time to rest up and get a clear head that isn't focused on exhaustion.

Once inside my room, I took my shirt off and laid face down onto the mattress before shutting my eyes for a little bit. No one was around, so I felt contempt with falling asleep in the daytime of this dark world while everyone else was busy.

After getting restless feeling in my legs, I started to drift from this world and into my slumber that was slowly overtaking me. My breathing was calm, I felt numb after being still, and my mind was finally slowing down, but there was one pony that entered and made themselves very frontal with me.

I heard the door open, but I did not see who it was that entered because I felt too lazy to open my eyes. After hearing the door close, I listened to the intruder walk towards me before hopping into my bed and doing the craziest thing that is a means of affection.

The pony laid on top of me, barrel on my back, flanks on my rear, and laid their head next to mine. Knowing who would do this, I smirked and gently rubbed her muzzle before feeling a few licks on my cheek that was no longer bruised. Next was her nuzzling, but that was the last thing before her lips trailed my back in the most soothing way that felt like a massage from god.

Most of it was nibbling on the back of my neck, but that didn't mean it did not feel good.

"Hello Moon" I greeted the pony.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Derrick, will you forgive me?" Nightmare Moon apologized, clarifying that my assumption was correct while returning to her nibbles on the back of my neck.

Now that I knew why she was being so affectionate, I just chuckled and remained on the bed with the dark alicorn on top of me. I was not sure how long this was going to keep up, but I just let it happen since she was feeling so clingy of me right now.

Her nibbles were soft and a shiver to my spine that made me hot all over, her fur brushing my body was a warming touch that felt like a blanket being wrapped around my cold body. She was so warm that I sighed as the pricks of her incisors trailed the back of my neck to my ear lobes, followed by her tongue gliding across the back before she nibbled my lobes.

I was moaning now, moaning in ecstasy while grasping both of her front hooves that laid out beside me, because her nibbling was only getting more erotic with every minute that changed to something different.

Oh god, not the sucking!

"Do you enjoy this?" she crooned into my ear, teasing me while the moan in my breath became pants from the sheer holding of not begging her to mark me.

I did not answer the mare, instead I just nodded and she chuckled before targeting the right side of my neck again. Her teeth sank a little deeper, but not enough to pierce the skin, and sucked on me to where there would definitely be a red mark in the end.

How long was this going to last, how long was she going to nibble my neck and suck on it before burying her incisors into my skin to mark me as hers?

I wanted it so badly, I wanted to feel my skin be pierced by the dark alicorn, I wanted my blood to be drawn by her with the deepest sink of her affection going under my reddened skin.

This feeling was so very wrong, but it felt so good and I did not care because this is Dark Equestria. This feeling in my body was aching for the bite of Nightmare Moon, it was making pant and moan while trying to push her up so it would stop. I tried to get up so that the teasing would end, so that I could I breathe, but I was held down by her with gentle force that was not her true strength.

She laid her hind legs on my legs and pinned them, then slid her wings under my chest, and finally pressed her hooves into my palms that were turned over so that I could not get up. I was trapped under this mare, unable to move from her body as the nibbles became a little harder and the sucking became stronger.

"Harder" I moaned in my whisper, causing what felt like tension between me and the alicorn.

Suddenly she stopped and sat up, leaving me unsatisfied at the touch of her fur and mouth. My reaction being that I was curious and worried while slipping from underneath her hooves as the tension in my heart became fear for the mare. Unsure of what to think about her reaction, I summoned every ounce of my strength to roll over and see that she was looking away with a somber expression in her eyes.

Moon was looking away, trying to hide the tears that were in the corners of her eyes while I sat up with her still straddling me. I knew what this was about without even having to think, but seeing as how she accidently hit me yesterday made it pretty obvious as to why she stopped holding me down and paused the part of nibbling on the back of my neck.

It hurt to see the mare like this, to see her so upset now and trembling on top of me, but the worst was when the tears broke free and the whimpers came out. Now that was the heart clench I did not want to feel while seeing this dark alicorn go from a strong minded queen to an insecure mare that was shaking her head.

"I hurt you, I don't want to hurt you again" she choked, then tried to hop off of me and run for wherever she wanted to go.

I stopped her though, I stopped her with cupping my hands to her cheeks and forcing her to look at me. It was a struggle since she tried to shake me off after I changed the position to her being on bottom. With Nightmare Moon struggling and whimpering so much, I found myself using all my power to wrap my legs around hers and put her muzzle into my chest.

"Let me go! Release me now! I don't want to hurt you again!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, fighting still as I dodged her horn every few seconds so that I was not cut or impaled by it.

"Moon calm down now, it's okay, I'm not mad" I said with a calm tone, but she continued to fight me even when I was stroking the back of her neck.

I could see where this was going as we rolled on the bed and fought with me holding her down while tried pushing me off. It was breaking my heart to have her try and push me away, especially when I just went along with the mood she was putting.

Nightmare Moon is a strong mare, but I could see that her soft side is me and she refuses to show how upset she can get if I was harmed by her. I understand why she wants to run, but it was hurting me in the process because I wanted her to just talk now.

Her pushing me away was more hurtful than when Celestia and the others shunned me, and she was about to see it for there were tears forming in my eyes.

"I said let go now! Are you deaf or stupid!?"

That part through me off guard, basically tossing my heart around before I felt a deep knife plunge where there was that black hole in it while I gasped in shock of her. My mind was stopped with her words that triggered the memory of what Celestia said to me when I asked for her help to figure out why I was in Equestria in the first place.

My grip on Nightmare Moon released, but as I let her go there was a sudden burst of the doors opening. Black Sun entered with Sombra and Chrysalis while my sudden reaction became pushing off the bed to get away from the dark alicorn. I was standing again as the silence of Nightmare Moon happened and my memory came back with a vengeance.

She realized just how far her words went and gasped as I balled my fists and felt the tears start.

_Are you stupid!? I said to leave me be and get out of here! You are a pest at my Gala that needs to be removed! Now leave you stupid ape!_

It was happening all over again, the pain, the tears, the aching in my chest while Black Sun spoke in a firm tone that was not to be taken lightly. She stood at the side, but closer to me while the Mare in the Moon hopped off the bed and stared at me in shock of herself.

"What is going on here!?" Black Sun asked, obviously not in the mood for these kind of things since she has her own relationship to deal with.

Neither of us answered honestly, instead she remained silent while I turned away and sniffled. Black Sun saw this and glared at her little sister while my hand moved across my mouth to wipe the trail of tears.

I chuckled now, but sadly for I was insulted once more in the worst way.

"Stupid huh, you know Celestia asked me the same thing before trying to magic on me" I chuckled sadly, not know how I should react to the mare's words while she baby stepped her approach.

"Derrick I...I'm so sorry, I just-"

At that point I lost my cool because stupidity is something I don't have, I was called stupid by my father and I refused to believe it then and now. She can call me stupid or an idiot, but it is false since I am educated and I have taken the IQ test to see how smart I am.

I scored a 186, so I know I'm not stupid.

With no control over myself now, I blew up on the Mare in the Moon with every fact that she needs to hear if this was to work out. Then again I wasn't sure if I wanted to be around the dark alicorn after she insulted me.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME STUPID AGAIN, I AM A FUCKING GENIUS WITH AN IQ OF 186 AND A DEGREE IN ENGINEERING. MY SKILLS IN THAT DEPARTMENT SURPASS EVERYONE'S IN EQUESTRIA, AND TO TOP IT OFF I HAVE INTERMEDIATE SKILL IN BUSINESS MANAGEMENT"

"Derrick I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"SAVE IT, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR NOW BECAUSE IT IS OBVIOUS YOU ARE BEING A CHILD WITH INSECURITIES AND I REFUSE TO BE VICTIM OF OUR JEALOUSY!"

I stormed out after that, leaving Nightmare Moon to think if we are no longer together or just wanting some time alone. Not in the mood to be stopped, I shoved Sombra out of my way and exited the bedroom while hearing Nightmare Moon yell my name repeatedly. She was waning to stop and return to the bedroom, but I just kept on walking as the sound of her creams died down.

Next was Black Sun yelling, but she was doing it to Nightmare Moon while my stomping led me to the outside of the castle. I didn't care where I was going, all I wanted to do was get away after hearing the dark alicorn say such things to me.

How long I walked was a mystery to me, but the distance was that I left Dark Hive and ended up on the outskirts of Nightmare Town. The Everfree Forest was in my sights after walking up the hills that I first stepped on after arriving here for the first time.

I had a good amount of time to calm down and think, but the aching in my chest made that impossible even when I probably walked for a good hour to get away. Now I was sitting in the black meadows, watching the town keep at its daily routine while my feelings were in a rush with my thoughts.

How could she say that, how could she call me that after I was trying to just help her calm down?

I was so confused now, trying to piece together the conclusion I need to know about my life. There was nothing though, not a single thing that came to mind while brushing my hand through the grass.

The only thing I could think of was how hurtful her insult was while trying to stop my tears.

Minutes went by, then maybe another hour while my thinking rested on Nightmare Moon and I having our first setback in our new relationship. It was a big one though, a hurtful one, and I was angry while watching a pony run up the meadows with goggles on his head.

It was Violent Haze once more, but he had a staff on his back that was made of what looked like cedar. I was curious as to why he was running up this meadow, wondering the reason he has for sprinting up here before stopping in front of me.

He was panting for a moment, then talking to me two other ponies were arriving in the skies. They were coming from Dark Hive, so I knew exactly who was coming for me before they were close.

"Derrick, I've been looking for you. Do you know how worried we've been?" he asked harshly, expressing concern while I stood up and turned away.

"No I don't, and I don't care" I replied coldly, only to have my worries now come back when he stepped closer.

"Dude you need to get back to Dark Hive. Nightmare Moon is upset over you leaving the castle, she thinks you broke up with her and now Black Sun has sent me to find you. Knowing the queen though, she'll be here soon because they're using the mirror to find you" the earth pony explained, but it was little interest to me now.

I chuckled at that one and turned away, refusing to hear that the dark alicorn was busy being upset over me leaving the castle a little while ago.

"I have right to be alone, you can't take me back" I huffed to the stallion, only to hear him sigh in annoyance while the two ponies in the sky were closing in.

"Derrick I am ordered to drag you back if I have to. I know what happened and I say it is stupid that you both just parted like this, so please-"

"I didn't break up with her, I just left because I don't want to be around her right now" I clarified, making things a little easier.

Or at least that is what I thought.

"Regardless, if you don't follow me now...then I have to drag you"

At that point I was boiling with rage over this entire situation, I was so angry about this that I stuck my hand up and gave him the bird while the two ponies landed behind me. Both being Black Sun an Nightmare Moon, but I was too busy paying attention to Violent Haze because he reached for my hand.

"Fine, I'll drag you if-"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled furiously, then grabbed his extended hoof and over-tossed him to Black Sun without a lick of regret.

"Derrick stop it! Nightmare Moon made a mistake and you need to listen to-"

"I don't take orders from you! I don't take orders from anyone! Now leave me alone so I can calm down!" I spat at the Dark Sun Queen, triggering more trouble than what I could probably handle since she is the strongest in Dark Equestria.

She was glaring at me now, clenching her teeth while stretching her wings to intimidate me. It didn't work though, I just glared in return and flipped her off while Moon was trying to approach.

"Derrick please don't defy her, please just-"

"Would you just stop and let me calm down!? I just need to be alone!" I yelled at the dark alicorn, causing her to flinch while Violent Haze put his goggles on.

Nightmare Moon was even more upset than ever, but so was I since this was them trying to force me back to Dark Hive so that I would listen to whatever apology Moon has for me.

I didn't want to hear it though, I just wanted to be alone so that I could clear my head.

"Derrick Whitten, you will stand down and let my sister speak or I will show you why am the elder of this world!" Black Sun threatened, making me go on the defensive with raising my fists while they circled me.

"Fucking make me Sun! I have rights to be angry at your sister for what she said! I have right to be upset because her insult was the same thing Celestia said to me before I ran away from Canterlot!"

"Is that what this is about!? Derrick you need to wake up and realize that my sister is very insecure about herself! She said that because you triggered a bad memory of her past that made her feel threatened!"

I gave a mock smile at that one, disbelieving that her sister was a victim besides being banished to the moon. But the glare she had on me, while Moon was in tears, made me rethink what to say and how to act while Violent readied to fight me.

I wanted to say some choice words, but the truth showed in their eyes so much that I felt calm by the severity of Moon's tears and whimpering. Now I was standing in front of the three that finished circling me, wondering what this pain was that made Nightmare Moon react with insulting me.

I was a little calm now, calm enough to ask what she meant by Nightmare Moon's past.

"What are you talking about, are you saying she said that out of fear?" I asked, receiving an immediate nod from all three of them.

"Yes Derrick, Nightmare Moon did not insult you out of anger. She said it out of fear because only one stallion has pinned her before" Black Sun replied calmly, making it more confusing as the Mare in the Moon approached.

My anger for Nightmare Moon was gone so fast that I allowed her to sneak her head under my arm, but it didn't end there. It only started with her nuzzling up to me while I pondered why this was happening, and how this turned out to be my fault.

Man I am having a crappy day.

"What happen to you?" I asked Moon, only to have my answer come from Black Sun.

Only problem though was that she said it with sorrow and shame.

"After Nightmare Moon was defeated by the elements, Celestia hunted her down and did unforgivable things to her. Before I rescued my sister, she was raped by guards that Celestia brought down personally and had them continue it until she was impregnated"

You could feel the rage come off of me now as this buried into my mind. I was not one to hate others, but Celestia was now number one on my list as Black Sun continued with her story. I didn't want to hear the rest of it though, I only wanted to make amends with Moon and destroy Celestia with every fiber of my being.

Nightmare Moon was hanging her head low, feeling ashamed of this story that I was seething with fury now. My fists were clenched, my teeth grinded, the dark magic that first displayed when I arrived. The healing was the first display, but now the dark magic was showing through my fists in a radiating aura that even I was stunned to see it while thinking how much I wanted to put the bitch's head on a mantle.

Moon, Sun, and Violent were shocked of seeing me this way, but it only got worse with the hatred in me being so powerful that it affected my voice.

**"Please tell me there isn't anymore" **I growled in a demonic voice, shocking them even more while everything about me was starting to lose that one thing people have.

Humanity.

"I'm afraid there's more. She was pregnant, but forced to the moon on the day she was giving birth. Celestia had enough magic to do it, so she forced her to watch the newborn take its only breath for it was part Pegasus. I rescued Nightmare Moon, but only days after she buried the foal on the moon"

I had nothing to say after that, nor the strength to remain angry as Nightmare Moon hugged me so tightly and licked my cheeks. The dark magic was gone as fast as I somehow summoned it, but my heart now ached with a deep hatred I never knew was in me.

Black Sun turned away, feeling just as much sorrow as I felt for the dark alicorn that was sobbing in my now. She laid a wing over Violent Haze and concentrated her magic for just a moment before saying one last thing to.

One last thing that she said while looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"Don't be angry with the mare that is in love with you. She is all you have now, and she needs to feel your love or the reason to live will be gone"

I hung my head low after that, knowing just how at fault I was for making all this happened as she and Violent Haze left in a flash of magic. It was Moon and I on the hill now, but her sobs were all I heard while imagining just how cruel Celestia could be.

How can a benevolent princess be like this, how can she call herself a kind princess after the truth I just found out?

Celestia is no kind princess, she is no peace keeper, she is a monster that needs to be put down.

I couldn't do that though, I could not bring myself to being a monster when Moon would stop me from doing something I would regret. The only thing I could do right now was get on my knees and wrap both arms around the mare.

I was ashamed of myself now.

"I'm so sorry Moon, I didn't know" I said quietly, only for her to hear while I stroked the back of her neck.

"It doesn't matter...you-you hate me!" she hiccupped, wronging herself on just how I feel for her now.

There was no hard way of proving the mare wrong on how I feel for her, I only needed to lift her head so we faced eachother at eye level as I spoke in a firm tone that even she was surprised to hear.

I did it for her though, I corrected Nightmare Moon because how I feel for her is totally different from what she thinks.

"I don't hate you, I never could hate you, I ran all the here because I wanted to calm down. But I can see that it was my fault that you called me stupid, and I am sorry for frightening you like that" I apologized.

She didn't that so well, but how could she when her emotions were running wild from how stupid I was.

"Ho-how can you no-not hate me, I-I am dirty because-"

"Because, you gorgeous, elegant mare, I love you!" I laughed, then did the unthinkable at such a time.

I confessed what I have been hiding, then gently crashed into the mare's lips with mine. I pressed my lips against hers and pulled her to the ground so that she was laying on top of me again.

Yes I was on bottom again, but only because I wanted her to be in power. I didn't want her to feel dominated or trapped, I didn't want her past to affect us again because of my stupidity.

Soft, such soft lips pressing against me after she came over her shock of being passionately kissed by me. Nightmare Moon was wide eyed for maybe ten seconds before falling into my passion with her hooves pinning my palms once more. Now it was happening all over again, but this time it was us kissing for the first time in the last couple weeks of our relationship.

Blackberries, her lips tasted like blackberries, but her saliva was so sweet that I drove my tongue into her mouth. I wanted more, and she gave it by forcing my tongue out so she could taste my caverns. We were wrestling with our tongues, fighting and moaning without any idea as to when we should stop.

We didn't care, we only became closer with this, and I was glad to kiss the mare so that she knows just how I truly feel about her.

Moon stopped touching my lips, she stopped but went to my neck again with the same arousing pinches from her incisors. Her love was so intoxicating to me, so powerful that I craved for it like it was a drug as I closed my eyes and moaned loudly.

"Oh Derrick I love you to, I have since the day I first saw you. Oh Derrick you have no idea how happy I am to know that you love me" the alicorn breathed heavily, still trailing my neck with her fangs so deeply that the need to be marked was coming back.

I needed it now, I needed to be hers, I needed to be marked as her mate with not just words...but with her bite.

My heart craved for it, my body ached and burned with shivers from how badly I desired to feel those incisors pierce my neck. I could not hold in the words that wanted out, but I wasn't going to hold them in anyway.

"Mark me now" I husked through my sweat and deep breathing, stopping all romance between us again.

Only this time it was us staring at one another with the conversation of being sure if this is what I wanted truly. I looked up to Moon once more, but remained flat on the ground while her tears fell on my cheeks and that beautiful smile came back.

"Do you really want this, do you really want to be mine forever?" she asked with such innocence that I found to be impossible to fight against.

I smiled back and turned my head to the left, allowing her to have the open spot to seal the deal with me.

"Do you love me Moon, am I the only one you want?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Now and forever, but if I do this then we will be making a bond that connects us. If I bite you, then I will absorb some of your blood and connect my immortality to you. Are you sure you want this, are you certain that you want to mine forever?"

There was no pause in that question, just a furious nod from me as I slowly pulled her down with only inches away now. Her breath was so hot now, but my skin felt so cold without the mark of the Moon...My Moon.

"I don't care about your past, I only care about you. I want this because I love you and I want Celestia to suffer knowing that I fell for a dark alicorn...and her name is Nightmare Moon"

Revenge was the hint in my voice, but it was actually a small sense of payback for all the hell she put me and Moon through before we met. Nightmare Moon knew this wasn't revenge, but rather getting even. She felt the same way with me, she wanted to be able to claim me for herself and show me off to others.

Her smile showed it.

"Then let us become one, let us show that I can have true love" Moon whispered.

Suddenly my heat increased, my chest burned with that same orb of light Celestia appeared from before. It escaped me again and took form of the mare that I hated now, but she was staring down at us with a burning fury that was in her glare.

Oh the irony of this, and it felt so good.

_"Don't do this Derrick, don't bond with that monster!" _Celestia spat, only amusing me and Moon while we stared up to her ghostly figure.

This was the perfect opportunity to make Celestia writhe in anger of not being in control. The moment, the timing, the love Moon and I have, it was all so perfect with the Solar Princess towering over me.

I just smiled evilly at the bitch, then looked at Moon for the final moment that would burn in Celestia's mind.

"If she is a monster, then so am I. Besides, I prefer living in the dark and loving this alicorn" I said with a smug grin, triggering Celestia's anger.

_"But I can give you more, I can satisfy you with my body. Luna can too, but we can make you a king because of your gifts. Just leave her and I will come get you, I will show you how a real mare ruts a stallion, I will be yours forever"_

Oh my god she sounded so desperate and needy that I chuckled in satisfaction of this. Celestia making such offers that don't intrigue me anymore, Celestia sounding like a slut as I smirked at Nightmare Moon, Celestia begging me to come back when I already know it is a lie.

Please god, please make this last a little longer.

I just stared at Moon and answered truthfully.

"Nice try Celestia, but I know what you are up to. My mate here showed me a mirror that always me to see anything, and I happened to see you talking to Luna, Cadance, and Shining about disposing of me after figuring out why I'm immune to magic" I pointed out smugly.

The look of shock, OH GOD IT IS SO SATISFYING!

_"What...but...oh Derrick I beg of you to please come back. I swear I will be a better princess to you, I am sorry for-"_

"Too late Celestia, I had feelings for you before you pushed me away. Now I love only one mare and I will be with her forever" I interrupted her, not even facing her for I was staring at Moon while licked her incisors.

With my final moment of triumph against Celestia, I turned my head to the left again and waited.

Nightmare Moon leaned down slowly in front of the ethereal princess, tormenting her by breathing on my neck and licking it so seductively. She looked up to he for just a moment, then smiled evilly as the mare's screams echoed across Dark Equestria.

_"Don't do it Nightmare Moon! Stop! He is my property!"_

"Sorry Celestia, but he loves me and I love him...so YOU LOSE!"

The deed was done with a feral growl, the animal in Nightmare Moon burst out with a snarling lust that sank into my neck with a painful love that forced me to scream my moan.

My back arched, but only for a moment before my the pain numbed and Nightmare Moon's power started to flow inside me. Her sucking was so powerful, so strong and amazing that I moaned with each force of her breathe that was drawing blood from me.

I was moaning like a slut, but also holding the mare as Celestia howled with fury and screamed so many insults.

_"You worthless maggot! I will find you and make you mine! You were in m lands so you are my property! I am going to take you from her and make you love me!"_

I did not say anything return, I just continued to moan and feel Moon suck more of my blood as I flipped her off. I was on cloud nine once again, stuck with the addiction so badly that I wrapped my legs around Moon's rear.

How my neck was numb is a mystery, but neither of us cared for we were too busy bonding and making Celestia roar before she disappeared again.

It was a good day once more with me being Nightmare Moon's mate forever, but the same goes for me since I was feeling that hot feeling take over me. I knew she was making me immortal, and that's exactly what I wanted from her.

Now we were together, but forever, and Celestia was back home with the biggest pain in her life.

The pain of finally losing to someone.

That was more satisfying than anything in the world.

**CHAPTER END.**


	8. A Nightmare's Nightmare

**And we are back with another chapter of Seasons of Darkness.**

**Who would have thought this is so interesting to you readers, but I am not complaining about it since you all have been praising about it.**

**I am curious though as to why you all like it so far. Please do tell me why you enjoy this so much, I really have to know what makes it so interesting.**

**Also be warned that there will be a little dark stuff in this when you read it.**

**Remember to leave a review or show your loyalty to the story by favoriting and/or following it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Nightmare Moon Pov**

_It was just one hug, then one kiss, and now one bite that takes my intoxication to new heights with the man in my hooves. Oh how his wound symbolizes the hard decision he made so easily with me while Celestia watched it happen._

_The bite was pleasure to him, to me, to our souls that now make us one in mind, body, and spirit. His pain is my pain, and my pain is his, our connection was now created by the request of being marked by me._

_Derrick...my Derrick...told me to bite him._

_I did it, I bit him, I marked my Derrick with my love, thus making him my mate for all eternity. Yes he is mine now and forever, he is mine and nopony can have him because I don't not share with others._

_Black Sun was a hard choice since she liked him too, but Discord made that change. Which reminds me, I should thank him for stealing my sister's heart so easily with his random chaos that she enjoys like candy._

_How long have I laid here in this meadow with my Derrick, how long has he slept after being drained of his energy, how long have I held him so tightly while resting in his dreams?_

_..._

_It doesn't matter, none of it does anymore because I have my Derrick wrapped safely in my hooves. Yes my love, rest in my chest as I stare at you with such love and lust that drives me to the edge of insanity for your love._

_He breathes so cutely in my fur, snoring like a little colt as I nuzzle his cheek. Such soft skin, so tender and smooth that I want to taste it with my tongue. I shouldn't though, I should wait until Derrick awakens from his sleep._

_Oh but it is so hard to resist, so difficult to deny what my heart craves, but I have to stay firm on my needs if I am to prove that I am not a clingy mare._

_...Clingy...yes I am and he said it was okay._

_Derrick loves my clinginess, loves me, loves my touch...loves his moon._

_..._

_Maybe just one lick wouldn't hurt?_

_..._

_Oh god he is delicious, he is my drug and I refuse to share him. Nopony can have you so long as I am around, so long as we remain immortal and live in Dark Hive with the others to ensure your safety._

_Celestia wants your immunity to magic, but I want you, I want my Derrick, I want my love to be true and the only thing you need in this new life we shall share together._

_Perhaps I will take him back to earth for a couple of days, just to help him obtain his belongings that are probably still locked away. After all, I did enchant his apartment to never appear unless it was him or I to enter._

_..._

_Yes we will go for a couple of days and spend quality time together. I will cuddle him, kiss him, sauté him with my body while earth customs are shown to me. Derrick will be most pleased to grab his things and show me his life that was on earth._

_I can learn with him, eat with him, go to those places called malls, and then...sleep with him._

_Sleep with my Derrick, hold him in the same bed, cuddle his body as we lay naked under the covers. _

_Oh the idea makes me very...wet._

_What is this, is my Derrick stirring in his sleep?_

_Yes he is, he is smiling while I hold him so protectively, he is moaning now and I am ever-so curious as to what makes him sound like that. He is so cute, but I must know why he is moaning into my fur like that._

_Wait...the moans stop...and are now cries._

_Why do you cry my love; there must be a reason as to why. Don't cry my love, please don't cry now, I'm here baby...Moon is here._

_"Mithra...Mi...thra..."_

_His sister?_

_"Cele...stia"_

_Celestia!? Why would he say that monster's name!? _

_Wait...something isn't right, something evil comes here._

_Where is it, where is this...DERRICK!_

_He was just here, he was just in my hooves, he was right here. Where did he go, where are you Derrick, WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

**_"You can never love somepony, you are a mistake...sister!"_**

_My fear...my fear is coming back to me, but the voice terrorizes me as I shuffle my hooves in the meadow grass to find my love. Derrick was right here, he was in my hooves so safely as I cuddle him._

_Baby please come out, don't hide from me, don't hide from your moon!_

_"Derrick please speak to me, call my name!" I yell, but nothing happens...nothing._

**_"Turn around sister" _**_the voice hisses, startling me before I turn around to the one mare that is poison to my life._

_I see her...and Derrick...holding hand and wing...why is he-_

_Why does he glare at me, why does my Derrick glare at me as Celestia smothers him?_

_Is this real or a nightmare, am I in his dream...or is this my dream?_

_My heart...it hurts...it aches at the sight of my lover holding her, nuzzling her...KISSING HER!_

_"Derrick get away from her! Get away from-"_

_"Why would I leave Tia, why would I leave my true love?" he asks mockingly, then kisses her once more as I stand there with a broken heart._

_He...he loves her...NO HE DOESN'T, HE LOVES ME...HE'S MY MATE, MINE, MINE, MIIINE!_

_Anger, yes it is anger I feel now while rushing the two. My rage seethes as they stare at me with evil grins, my fury knows no bounds while I leap at Celestia with full intention of ending her life._

_"You can't have...HE IS MIINE!"_

**_"SILENCE YOU ABOMINATION!"_**

_I'm so close, so close to piercing her heart, inches from ending this pony's life, but something stops me and forces my body down to the ground while they laugh at me. I struggle and grunt, but it is useless to fight the one that holds me down so powerfully._

_I turn and see it is not one but multiple foals of the same figure dragging me by my legs and wings. Oh god...not him...not that pony...not my..._

_"Mommy...why did you leave me?" they ask with blood gurgling from their throats._

_No this is wrong, so very wrong. I buried you, I gave you a proper burial...so why are you dragging me, what are you dragging me to?_

_..._

_NO...THE GRAVE...THE BLACKNESS...NOOO!_

_"DERRICK HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" I scream as my front hooves hang off the edge, fighting to pull myself out of the grave as those abominations of my son pull me in._

_I didn't want to die, I didn't want to lose my Derrick, I want to be with him, I need him...I need my Derrick!_

_Yes he is coming to me, he stands over me now as Celestia laughs maniacally. That's it baby, reach to me, give me your hand and..._

_"Derrick what are you doing!?" I scream, unsure of my human as he pushes my hooves off the edge._

_I stare into his eyes, those soulful eyes that are now full of darkness and hatred. He isn't saving me, he's going to throw me away...he's going to kill me._

**_"Do it Derrick! Let them drag her into her grave!" _**_Celestia cackles, encouraging the man as I try hold on._

_He smiles at me so wickedly, so sinisterly...and pushes me into the hole...into the darkness._

_"I could never love a monster like you" he whispers, shattering my heart as the foals of my son pull me into the ground._

_The hole is closing up and I can't breathe, I can't move now, I'm being dragged into the darkness...into my death._

_"Der...rick...Der...DERRIIICK!"_

* * *

"DERRIIICK!"

"Moon what's wrong...MOON!? I hear to my right, snapping me from my plead as arms of tender love wrap around me.

My breathing is much faster than usual, much to uncomfortable for my taste. I sweat and pant in the arms that startle me to turning my head at lightning speed to see what was holding me.

I see his eyes staring into mine, but with worry instead of the hatred I saw. He was scared for me as the hold in his arms tightened around me, ensuring my mind and soul that this was reality, that he was not with the monster I despise so much.

Finally I snap out of my stupor and realize Derrick is hold me tightly around my barrel, snuggling me in the bed as rain poured outside. I remembered that we became mates a days ago, but the toll of our bond put us both to sleep for days. Derrick woke up after me and decided to stay at my side until I recovered from sharing my power with him.

Making him immortal drained my magic greatly, rendering me useless until I have the strength to walk again. Derrick worried about me the entire time of my recovery, wondering if I was sick or just so weak from my contact with him.

I was still breathing heavily though, still sweating against his chest while my sister sits across the bed and stares at me. Chrysalis and Sombra are doing the same, but they hold my food while Derrick smothers me with kisses that calm me down for the moment. His love for me was still there, he was still here with me in my bed because I asked him to after I woke up from my exhaustion.

His hand moved across my cheek in a gentle way, caressing me until I snatch it into my magical grasp and kiss it so desperately. Everyone was watching, but I did not care because my heart was hurting from having such a nightmare come to me while I slept in the arms of my love.

"Derrick" I cry, then lean up and kiss those soft lips of his without care of what others would see.

I adjust my position, I rolled over and pushed the human down to where I laid on top of him with our lips still connected as my sister coughs to draw my attention. I did not listen to her, only to the moans of my Derrick as he held me down so gently in his arms.

I was crying on him, crying onto his cheeks before I parted from his cavern and buried myself into his neck for security. He holds me even tighter and kisses my cheek now, but Black Sun now taps my shoulder as we lay together in a tight embrace that I need.

"Sister, what is wrong?" she asks with pure concern.

My eyes did not open, only remain shut tightly with tears flowing while I answer hysterically. She would understand though, she is my sister after all, and I have been speaking to her about this ever since my spell to bring Derrick here backfired the first time.

"It was horrible sister! Ce-Celestia took Derrick from me and corrupted him, th-then made him push me into the grave of my son that was dragging me! I-I-I thought I lost Derrick, I thought I lost my Derrick!" I hiccupped, then proceeded to wail in my human's neck as he held me with his arms and leg.

Yes his legs as well, but in a way where they entangled mine while my hooves gripped his torso. My mane and tail wrap tightly around his waist and stomach, my cries were muffled into his skin while Black Sun caressed the back of my neck.

She always has been a good sister to me, even now she comforts me with Derrick. Both are loving me with soft massaging on my neck from her while my lover lifts my head and captures my lips once more. Now I was happy again, knowing that this kiss was so very real as my lover moaned in my mouth and wrestled with my tongue for that one moment of domination he desperately tries to win.

Oh my love, how easily you are beaten by me every single time.

It didn't matter though, what mattered is when we parted I laid in his neck once more with a smile and tears of joy while my sister gave me words of encouragement.

"Sister you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Derrick. He is no longer the man you saved from our counterparts, he is your mate now and nopony can take you from him"

"She's right Moon, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Derrick crooned, reassuring me so much with that little addition of words.

I only nodded at them both, then shooed everyone out of the room with my hoof. They understood that I needed some time alone with Derrick in order to ensure myself that he was not going anywhere.

My opened just a little to see that my fellow monarchs were smiling as they left the room. The door closed and I was now alone in my bed with my true love still smothering me with his body. It was not at all bad though, it was perfect with the storm that has been thrashing my kingdom with harsh winds, pouring rain, booming thunder, and much lightning that was grounded by the lightning rods around the castle.

Eventually we stopped holding one another so tightly, but I still had Derrick hold onto me after we adjusted so that we could eat and watch movies on an old projector I stole in Celestia's castle. I was still very weak from having my magic make him immortal, but this was rather nice since he laid next to me while I ate the steak that was freshly made with fried vegetables and parsley potatoes.

My armor was in the chair across the room, making me a little naked since I always wear my armor. I felt so embarrassed to have my Derrick stare at me so lovingly while his arm was around my back.

He was smiling at me, making it even more embarrassing to eat while the movie started.

It was the Warrior's Way, and it is rather good since everypony has complimented about it after seeing it.

"You look more beautiful without your armor" Derrick said out of the blue, causing me to choke on my steak.

I removed the dry feeling in my throat with water, then stared at my mate in shock of his bold statement as the movie started. I was uncertain and nervous while he smiled at me and sat up from lying on his stomach. Our moment changed to him sitting next to me while I laid on my barrel with my hoof still in his hand. My cheeks felt flustered from the heat of his breath when our heads touched and he closed his eyes.

I assumed Derrick was a romantic, but I never thought he was such a charmer with me. I have to say that it was working, but that is just my opinion when he is my mate now.

"Derrick...don't say such things" I replied nervously, then turned away to hide my blush.

He didn't let me though, his hand pulled my chin back around to his eyes. I was already having so many worries of Celestia and Luna taking him from me, I was scared of losing him to those horses because of their obsession for his immunity to magic. My heart still races at each thought of being taken from me, or of him just walking away while I beg him.

I didn't want to lose him, I can't lose, I won't lose him...I love him.

"It's true Moon, you much more beautiful without the armor" he added and kissed me again, forcing all those fears out of me.

It was startling, but not for long. I was in paradise once more with him being the kisser now. It was only a small kiss with a lap of our tongues, but it felt like an eternity of pleasure before we parted again.

I stared into those eyes once more, wondering how deep our love would go. Bottomless is the word I think when smiling at him, when we hold eachother and his hands gently scratch my neck while we hug. His feeling is so tender and addicting that I cannot stop myself from making him hold me; there was so much of him that I could not deny the love of my Derrick to touch me so.

Suddenly he stopped and leaned against me, sighing in a way that I could not differ from being hurt or satisfaction. It confused me while my human closed his eyes and allowed my wing to wrap around him.

The next thing was unexpected, but quite enjoyable since I require what he thirsts for as well.

"I have to be honest Moon, ever since I came here I have been needing a stiff drink to calm my nerves. However it was impossible because the bar back in Ponyville denied me any liquor even when I had the money upfront"

My ears perked up at those words, my thirst became a drench for spiced cider while he rested against me. An evil grin cracked across my muzzle while my magic appeared on the tip of my horn. The idea of drinking was a nice need, but even better with my mate going to be the one drinking with me while this evening became nighttime in my kingdom.

I was feeling quite naughty now, I desired to see how much my lover can drink before he passes out on the floor. This was truly going to be an amusing competition that will be blackmail for me when he loses to the best drinker in Dark Equestria.

Me...Nightmare Moon.

"So you wish to drink my beloved?" I asked innocently, but truthfully was removing my finest drinks from the wine cupboard in my room.

I levitated two large glasses and multiple bottles, showing them to my true love that took no notice until I bopped his nose. He cracked his eyes open, then awakened fully when he saw that I have just what he needs to calm his nerves.

My grin became cheeky while turning to him a bit and pausing the projector, then came the questions as to how I have obtained such things when alcohol only exists in Light Equestria.

I won't lie...I might have taken them.

"Moon, where did you-"

"I watched you when you were on earth, but I also took a few souvenirs from your world after I dug a little deep with my magic to find such fine drinks" I answered and proceeded to open the bottle with the lowest content of alcohol.

The popping sound from the cork made me yelp, causing him to chuckle in thought of me being so cute while I was blushing from embarrassment. Though he was so fond of me, as I am for him, I still felt so pathetic for being startled by that and clingy after waking up from my nightmare. Derrick didn't mind it though, he just seemed unfazed by it while waiting for me to give him a large glass of wine that has a strong alcohol level.

Oh this was going to be interesting and he was unaware of how strong the drinks were.

"Moon you stole alcohol from earth" Derrick scolded, or at least tried while I handed him a glass.

He looked so cute when he is angry like that.

I just spat raspberries at him like a filly would and held my glass up while pulling him close with my wing. He didn't seem to mind being snuggled like this, but my stealing of earthly drinks seems to have sit hard in his mind while I touched his glass with mine.

"Oh don't be such a baby, I left bits for what I took. The owner is probably retired since those bits are made of pure gold. Now stop being so uptight and toast with me" I teased him.

Derrick didn't understand what I meant by toasting our glasses, but he would find out soon enough.

"A toast to what?"

"To our bond and love being eternal now, also that Celestia has been beaten by what she fights so hard for...love...our love that is"

Derrick lightened up after I said that, knowing what I meant in the alicorn's defeat as I waited for him to agree. He smiled with me and tapped his glass to mine once more, but with a little more force in it while I levitated the bottle to my desk.

"You're right Moon; to us and to that bitch being defeated in the best way" he agreed.

I chuckled at those words and drank with him, having the taste of this wine and victory mix together with the strong taste of grapes. It did not take long for us to guzzle down our wine and refill the glasses, but now I wanted to test my lover's stomach with what my sister and I do every month when we successfully form an alliance with other nations in Dark Equestria.

It was evil to do this, but I wanted to see if he can handle our customs.

If not, then it is okay.

"Derrick, my love, how much can you drink?" I asked innocently, receiving a wicked grin from him after I poured him another glass.

"I can drink alot when I want to, but I don't know if my level of drinking is the same as it here" he replied.

Oh this was going to be very interesting with my mate. I was going to test him of his ability to hold down liquor while the evening was turning to night, making it the perfect nighttime competition with no one around to stop us. My nightmare may have caused a ruckus, and set much fear in others, but that was not going to stop me from having a little fun my Derrick.

"Oh really my love" I crooned, then held my glass up again "then let us make this a little interesting with a competition"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked so cutely with his brow cocked and head tilted.

Oh Derrick, you really can be cute and you don't even know it. Tis a shame that Celestia failed to see the real you, but that is what makes me happy. Since she was too ignorant to realize what she gave up out of arrogance, I can be glad to have you in my life with no one to take you from me.

"Let us see who is the better drinker. If I win, then you have to be my servant for an entire week" I explained, then waited for his answer.

My hoof rested under my chin as I watched him ponder it for a moment, thinking about what I have to do if he wins. I only knew this because of our connection now giving us no privacy from one another's thoughts. My mind is now a part of his mind, which means we could never think without the other knowing what goes on in our own thinking.

It took him a moment, but that wicked grin gave away some hint of what I would have to do if he won. I already knew what he wants me to do if he win, but it felt more amusing to jut play dumb and listen. Although I have to admit that I am surprised of Derrick somewhat of a pervert with such a dirty thought, but at least he is only a pervert to me.

"Alright Moon I accept this challenge, but if I win, then you have to wear a super sexy maid outfit and be my servant for a whole week"

"Very well my love, but don't expect me to go easy because you are my mate. I am the best drinker in Dark Equestria. Now as you would say it on earth...let us get hammered" I mocked, then started my drinking.

"Pfft...please, I'll show how drinking is done. I can drink like a damn fish" Derrick taunted, then followed me into the road of hangover.

Tonight was going to be a long night for both of us, but at least it would be fun.

**CHAPTER END.**


End file.
